


Réveillon, faux-semblants et pain d'épice

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Quand Yann veut éviter de se rendre seul au réveillon familial, Vincent a la solution idéale : un faux petit ami. Qui d'autre que Martin pour jouer ce rôle? Lorsqu'il accepte (avec un étrange enthousiasme) de prétendre être son nouveau compagnon, Yann ne s'attend définitivement pas aux bouleversements qu'ils vont déclencher. A la fin, personne ne s'en plaindra.





	1. Une idée saugrenue

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, fluffly times à venir (mais pas que). Je préviens, l'idée m'est venue devant un téléfilm de Noël(don(t judge pls), donc l'idée est forcément cliché mais j'ai essayé d'en faire quelque chose de sympa avec nos deux chouchous. ;)  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. <3

Vendredi

 

Yann regardait avec une angoisse glacée l'écran de son téléphone. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise, quoi de plus normal que de retourner en famille pour les vacances de Noël mais là, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner pour faire ça, pas seul. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ses mains s'abandonnèrent dans ses cheveux épais l'espace d'un instant, s'accrochant désespéremment aux mèches trop longues. La voix enjouée de sa mère résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, l'intonation supliante derrière la bonne humeur.

"Oui, bien sûr que je viendrai. Tu sais que je viens toujours."

"Oui mais tu ne restes jamais très longtemps, tu repars toujours dans les hauteurs avec tes amis. On aimerait que tu restes au moins toute la semaine."

Il avait accepté dans un filet de voix, trop anxieux de trahir son appréhension. Les remarques suivantes ne l'avaient pas détrompés. "On aime pas te savoir seul, tu sais."

Seul. Comme dans célibataire. Comme dans celui qui travaille trop et n'a que des histoires sans lendemain dont il ne se rappelle ni le nom, ni le parfum. Comme celui qui joue seul avec ses neveux et nièces sous le regard doucement réprobateur de sa petite sœur. Juste seul.

Oh, il s'en accommodait très bien. Plus que bien même. Pourquoi retenir les noms et les parfums. Seul le plaisir restait. La douleur langoureuse du corps que le plaisir a laissé exsangue et rassasié. Il aimait son indépendance et il ne la sacrifierait pour rien au monde. Mais ce Noël-là était différent. S'il avait été comme tous les autres, il aurait accepté gracieusement, supporté sans un soupir les regards entendus et les murmures inquiets de sa famille et savouré paisiblement son retour à la maison. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi. Un invité de plus, un qu'il ne voulait pas revoir. Un qu'il ne voulait pas.. non, ne pouvait pas affronter. Seul.

************************  
"Tu en fais une drôle de tête aujourd'hui." lui souffla Martin alors qu'il se glissait à ses côtés sur la banquette en cuir rouge sombre. Yann se tourna vers lui et son souffle l'abandonna momentanément lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le visage qui se découpait en ombre chinoise dans le bar aux lumières tamisées. Les yeux rendus marrons par la pénombre le détaillait, inquiets.

"Tu as pas desserré la bouche depuis ce matin. Pendant l'émission tu nous as à peine calculé... Alors que ma chronique était super drôle en plus." ajouta le jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse qui arracha un rire au poivre et sel. Martin s'acharnait toujours à lui redonner de la bonne humeur quand il le sentait pas bien, le suivant partout, le provoquant doucement pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur torturée.  
Cela avait été le cas aujourd'hui. Quand il était entré dans son bureau ce matin et qu'il l'avait trouvé le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne lui avait pas posé de question et avait pris une cigarette de son paquet pour lui tendre sans un mot. Il avait hoché la tête et l'avait suivi dans le froid hivernal avec plaisir, essayant de ne pas penser à l'étrange sensation qui secouait son ventre alors qu'il avisait la chute de rein devant lui. Il ne s'était pas confié sur ce qui s'était passé et Martin avait attendu qu'ils soient dans le bar bondé en ce vendredi soir, Vincent et Hugo aux doigts entremêlés en face d'eux. Les grands cils frémissaient et le regard se faisait plus inquisiteur. Il sentit la peau de ses joues s'accorder au cuir des fauteuils.

" Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. C'est tout. " Ce fut au tour des narines de frémir et Yann s'émerveilla des petits détails qui font un corps qui s'éveille. Surtout quand il appartenait à Martin.

" C'est à cause des fêtes de fin d'année ?" demanda Vincent en sirotant son cocktail beaucoup trop sucré aux couleurs d'été. « T'as pas arrêté de râler toute la semaine à cause de ça : Et vivement que ça se termine/J'en ai marre/J'ai aucune envie de le faire cette année../  Un vrai festival."  
Yann leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le rire d'Hugo, compagnon fidèle, accompagnait les paroles de son petit ami comme il le faisait toujours.

"Je n'ai juste pas envie de les fêter cette année, c'est tout." maugréa-t-il dans son verre, conscient des yeux verts qui ne le quittaient pas.

"D'habitude, tu es toujours hyper impatient de descendre voir ta famille pendant les fêtes.  Qu'est ce qui a changé cette année ? " Martin s'était penché vers lui, ses prunelles prenant une teinte mordorée dans la lumière tamisée du bar. Yann se laisse hypnotisé par leur lueur, sentant son souffle s'accrocher à ses lèvres, lui arrachant sa confession.

"Mon ex." finit-il par avouer, à contre-coeur, tous les regards braqués sur lui. "Il s'est marié cette année et ma famille l'a invité pour le réveillon lui et son nouveau mari, comme ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il est resté très proche de ma famille.." continua-t-il quand il vit la mine interloquée de ses amis et employés.  
"Lui et moi on... était très sérieux, ça a duré longtemps, sa famille ne l'acceptant pas, il passait son temps chez moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre rupture mais je sais qu'ils se fréquentaient encore. "

"Donc tu vas le revoir pendant les vacances, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu fais autant la gueule ?" enchaîna Vincent, qui peinait à voir où était le problème. Martin ne disait plus rien et semblait un peu ailleurs, bien que le froncement de ses sourcils montraient qu'il était concentré sur ce qu'il se disait.

" Parce que c'est toi qui l'a largué non ? " continua Vincent, négligemment. Devant les airs interloqués de ses compagnons de soirée, il perdit un peu de son assurance. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Yann, cherchant à se soutirer aux yeux intenses qui le scrutaient soudain. Hugo et Martin semblaient attendre la suite, oscillant leur attention entre les deux amis.

"On parlait souvent de nos ex." finit par murmurer le comédien, gêné. Hugo et lui parlaient rarement de leurs anciennes histoires, c'était leur tabou. Il crut déceler une once de jalousie au fond des yeux de son amant.

"Oui, c'est moi qui ait rompu. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Je suis pas jaloux ou triste qu'il soit avec quelqu'un. C'est juste que .."

"Toi tu n'as personne. "acheva Martin, la voix intense. Il regardait Yann comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, comme une distance fougueuse qu'il rêverait de franchir.  
" C'est ça qui t'ennuie vraiment, de te retrouver là-bas, au milieu de ta famille qui devrait être un sanctuaire mais qui va te renvoyer ta vie sentimentale en pleine gueule. Les regards de pitié, les reproches silencieux : " _Mais pourquoi tu es encore seul_? _Pourquoi ne peux-tu garder personne ?_ " Toutes ces façons silencieuses de dire _"Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi_  ?"" Les mots étaient durs, aussi contractés que la mâchoire qui les avait laissé échapper.

"Ma famille ne me veut pas de mal, ils veulent juste que je sois heureux. Mais oui, c'est ça qui m'ennuie. Je suis pas prêt pour les réflexions gentilles mais lourdingues, et surtout, je suis pas prêt pour le sourire de satisfaction de Frédérique à me voir seul alors qu'il aura son mari avec lui." Il reposa sa bière, la mine sombre.

" Je comprends. " fut la seule réponse de Martin et Yann sut instantanément que c'était réellement le cas. Il se rappela certaines choses que le jeune homme lui avait confié sur sa famille, sur leur inquiétude face à son instabilité sentimentale, à ses relations vaporeuses et à son incapacité à garder quelqu'un. Il se remémora la moue agacée du jeune homme face à l'euphorie pré-fêtes de fin d'années, en miroir de la sienne. Les regards s'accrochèrent un instant et ils s'y perdirent, les mots silencieux courant librement entre eux.

Le raclement de gorge prudent de Vincent les fit sursauter tous les deux. Devant le sourcil levé et moqueur du l'humoriste, Yann se sentit rougir. Vincent n'ignorait rien de son attirance pour Martin, il l'avait découvert une semaine à peine après avoir commencé à travailler avec eux et n'avait cessé de pousser le présentateur à se déclarer depuis. A son furtif sourire en coin , Yann comprit que le brun avait un plan.

"Pourquoi tu n'amènes pas quelqu'un avec toi alors ? A ce réveillon ? Comme ça tu évites les remarques embarrassantes ET tu montres à ton ex que tu t'en sors aussi. "

Le poids de trois regards s'abattit sur lui mais au lieu de ployer, il continua d'énoncer son plan en agitant gracieusement le batonnet de céleri qui servait de décor à son cocktail.

"Me regardez pas comme ça hein, c'est un excellent plan. Tu demandes à quelqu'un de venir avec toi, tu le présentes à ta famille comme une nouvelle relation toute neuve, comme ça c'est plus crédible quand tu “casseras” avec lui une fois les fêtes passées. Demande à un des tes ex.”

“Aucun de mes ex comme tu dis, ne m'aime suffisamment pour faire ça. On se quitte rarement en bons termes. Je suis pas un super compagnon.” soupira Yann, étrangement tenté par la proposition de Vincent. Pour être honnête, dans son moment de désepoir de l'après-midi, il y avait lui-même pensé.

“Tu te sous-estimes Yannou, je suis sûr. Bon en tout cas, si tu trouves pas d'ex pour accepter de faire croire à un retour de flamme, t'as qu'à payer quelqu'un! C'est pas l'argent qui te manque.”

“Vincent!” fut le cri du coeur des trois hommes, mais ce qui capta l'attention de l'humoriste fut le tic furieux qui agita brièvement le coin de la bouche du reporter en face de lui.

“Mais enfin, il ne va quand même payer un gigolo pour faire croire que c'est son mec.” lui répondu Hugo, approuvé vigoureusement par son ancien patron.

“T'as raison, c'est trop cher pour rien. Je suis sûr que certains accepteraient de le faire gratuitement. Des gens de chez nous.” Il sonda Yann qui s'agita devant son air inquisiteur. “Je connais certaines personnes qui seraient ravies de passer un peu de temps seuls avec toi. Qui sait, ça peut s'avérer très amusant?”

“Oublie ça Vincent. Je ne vais pas demander à un ami, ou pire, un employé de faire croire qu'on est ensemble pour réveillonner avec ma famille. C'est complètement dingue.”

“Pourquoi pas? Tu serais loin d'être le premier! Et puis ça ne serait que pour quelques jours. Il y a pas de mal, vous vous tenez vaguement la main une ou deux fois, vous montrez votre complicité et hop le tour est joué. Vous rentrez et un mois plus tard, tu annonces une rupture de plus. Franchement je l'ai déjà fait plus jeune, quand je voulais faire croire que j'étais hétéro, c'est pas grand chose.”

“Il a pas tord.” finit par acquiescer Hugo, qui était resté silencieux. “Ca pourrait être une bonne solution. Et puis si tu fais ça avec un des notres de Bangu, ça peut même être plutôt drôle. Ta famille te connait, elle s'attendra pas à ce que tu viennes avec l'amour de ta vie. Honnêtement, Il y aurait pas mort d'homme..”

“Mon merveilleux petit ami a raison. Ca peut même être plutôt fun pour toi, ça mettrait du piment dans ce réveillon que tu redoutes tant. Maintenant il suffit qu'on trouve la personne parfaite.”

“Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux. Martin, dis-leur s'il te plaît!” Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, les yeux suppliants. Le reporter n'avait rien dit depuis que Vincent avait commencé son soliloque.

“Je pense que si vous vouliez faire ça, il faudrait prendre quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un que Yann connait et qui le connait. Pour que ce soit crédible, parce que c'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vous pouvez me croire.” termina-t-il mystérieusement, replongeant son regard dans le liquide ambré de son verre.

“Ok je vois que tu parles d'expérience mont petit Tintin et tu n'as pas tord.” Le sourire du comédien était éclatant. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à fomenter ce plan. “ Il faut un proche. Et j'ai la personne parfaite. Julien.” Il laissa la réalisation transformer les visages à ses côtés, aux yeux écarquillés de Yann, à l'air incrédule d'Hugo en passant par l'étincelle colérique qui fit flambler les yeux verts en face de lui.

“Julien est parfait. Il te connait bien, Yann, vous vous entendez super bien depuis qu'il est là et on va pas se mentir” il se tourna vers les deux autres journalistes pour les prendre à parti. “Il a clairement envie de t'entraîner dans un coin sombre pour te faire des choses que la pudeur réprouve en public. Il bave littéralement devant toi et il est célibataire. Je suis sûr qu'il paierait littéralement pour avoir l'opportunité de partir seul en vacances avec toi.”

Yann balbutia une réponse quasi-inaudible alors qu'Hugo donnait son assentiment, il était d'accord avec son compagnon, Julien faisait un choix logique.

“C'est ridicule.” l'interrompit Martin en un claquement de langue agacé. “Julien? Mais t'es sérieux? Ils se connaissent pas depuis assez longtemps! Et ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Tu veux que ce soit crédible ou pas? Julien ne connait pas assez Yann pour se faire passer pour son petit ami, personne n'y croira, pas une seconde.”

“Alors tu as une meilleure idée Martin? Un autre candidat peut-être?” La voix du comédien s'était faite de velourset il posa les coudes sur la table, les mains délicatement en l'air, soutenant son menton en un port altier. Ses yeux brillaient de défi comme ceux d'un prédateur qui a capturé sa proie et qui la regarde se débattre en vain.

“C'est gentil mais vraiment les garçons, c'est pas nécessaire, je ne vais pas le faire. J'irai seul et..”

“Je vais le faire.” l'interrompit Martin, limpide, son regard ne quittant pas les yeux d'ébène triomphants qui le toisaient, exultant silencieusement. La voix de Yann dérailla, laissa sa phrase en suspens. Quelque chose dans la voix rocailleuse de Martin avait déclenché une chaleur inconfortable dans sa poitrine et bien que le jeune homme ne le regardait pas, il se figea sur son siège, incapable de bouger ou même de réfléchir.

“Non vraiment, je..” tenta-t-il de continuer mais Vincent leva élégamment la paume d'une de ses mains pour l'arrêter en pleine phrase.

“Toi, Martin? Tu t'en sens plus capable que Julien? Parce qu'un seul texto de ma part et il accepte. Tu sais, il disait encore à Yann hier soir avant l'émission qu'il adorerait partir en vacances au ski avec lui qui s'y connait si bien. C'était une invitation assez claire mais pas pour notre Yannou apparemment. Tu briserais la chance d'un de tes collègues?” Yann lui fronça les sourcils en un ordre silencieux mais l'autre homme l'ignora superbement, fixant toute son attention sur le journaliste.

“J'ai dit que je le ferai Vincent.” répliqua Martin, sifflant dans ses dents. Il se mit à énumérer sur ses doigts : “C'est le choix le plus logique : je connais Yann depuis le plus longtemps, je connais sa famille de nom, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il fait. Et je sais tenir debout sur des skis donc il n'aura pas à jouer à la baby-sitter pendant les vacances.”

“Sans compter que niveau taille, vous vous accordez parfaitement, ça fera un joli tableau esthétiquement parlant.” Yann regretta d'avoir porté son verre à ses lèvres pour cacher son malaise. Il se mit à crachoter et portant sa main à sa bouche. Martin lui tapota le dos jusqu'à tant qu'il se remette mais il n'enleva pas sa main, la laissant juste en dessous de sa nuque, sa paume brûlante sur le tissu de sa chemise en jeans.

“Comme c'est gentil à toi de te sacrifier Martin.” Avec une ironie mordante à peine voilée, Vincent accentua le mot “sacrifier” et leva son verre en direction du brun avec un respect taquin. Le regard de Martin semblait furibond et pendant un instant Yann craint qu'il ne soit adressé à l'humoriste mais c'était avant d'entendre l'entendre murmurer Julien avec une moue dédaigneuse, sous le rire amusé des deux amants qui lui faisaient face.

“Adjugé vendu donc. Tu te feras passer pour le petit ami de Yann pendant toute la semaine où vous serez chez lui pour les fêtes jusqu'à votre retour à Paris. Après quelques temps, Yann annoncera votre rupture, à l'amiable évidemment, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Et en plus, ta famille sera peut-être tellement mortifiée qu'elle osera plus jamais insister pour que tu ramènes quelqu'un. Oh, tu pourrais même dire que c'est de leur faute..”

“Vincent, mon coeur, trop loin..” le stoppa gentiment Hugo en posant sa main sur son bras.

“Oh oui, pardon désolé, je m'emballe toujours pour les intrigues. Faut qu'on reste simples sinon on va se planter.”

“Mais enfin..” Yann secoua la tête tentant vainement de reprendre ses esprits et part à la conversation. La main de Martin bougea légèrement dans son dos, comme pour le rassurer et cela ne l'aida pas à se concentrer. “Martin doit bien aller faire le réveillon avec sa famille. Faut que tu y ailles non? Et t'es pas obligé d'accepter ça.. enfin c'est dingue quoi..” Son regard balayait chaque visage dans l'attente qu'ils s'accordent avec lui et laisse tomber cette histoire abracadabrantesque.

“Je n'avais rien de prévu pour le réveillon. Ma famille est un peu comme la tienne et ils ne font pas Noël en France cette année. J'avais pas franchement envie de descendre si c'est pour m'entendre dire que je sais pas garder une fille et que ma vie est franchement instable. Je suis plutôt content d'avoir l'opportunité d'y échapper. Et si c'est pour t'aider, c'est encore mieux. J'adore la montagne en plus.”

Il termina son discours avec un signe de tête entendu laissant entendre que la discussion était close de son côté. Il avait pris sa décision, Yann le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quand sa bouche affichait ce pli décidé, presque frondeur, on ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il n'en avait pas franchement envie de toute façon.

Difficile d'afficher modestement son triomphe quand on a envie d'exulter et Vincent faisait un piètre modeste dans la victoire. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie alors qu'il tentait d'imaginer toute une série de scénarios les plus invraisemblables pour leurs prochaines semaines de vacances. Yann se retrouva plus d'une fois à essayer de le contredire mais l'homme au visage délicat ne cessait d'imaginer toutes les situations possibles que Martin et lui risquaient de rencontrer et il fallait avouer que ça les faisait beaucoup rire. Hugo le dévisageait les yeux brillants et le sourire constamment aux lèvres, amoureux.

Il s'arracha justement à sa contemplation pour se pencher vers Yann qui lui faisait face alors que Martin s'était éclipsé.

“Ne t'en fais pas pour Martin, Yann. S'il n'avait pas voulu le faire, il l'aurait dit direct. S'il s'est proposé, c'est que ça le dérange pas, vraiment. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.”

Le poivre et sel acquiesça, content d'avoir l'opinion d'Hugo, celui qui était, après tout, l'ami le plus proche de son envoyé et celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

“Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas être heureux de cette décision, Yannou, tu joues pas assez pas bien la comédie pour être crédible.” les interrompit Vincent, alors que Martin revenait au loin, les bras chargés de nourriture. “Et c'est tant mieux, tu n'en seras que plus convaincant.”

“Qu'est-ce qui sera le plus convaincant?” demanda le journaliste en reprenant sa place auprès de son patron et désormais futur faux-petit ami.

“Oh rien, on se demandait si vous deviez simulez l'acte en faisant grincer le lit et en simulant quelques gémissements. Ce serait ultra authentique.” Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Yann regretta d'avoir bu en écoutant parler Vincent, et sa toux disparut sous le rire d'Hugo et l'exclamation outrée de Martin, dont la main avait innocemment retrouvé son dos.

 

**********************************************

“Franchement Martin, tu n'es pas obligé.” Yann regardait Vincent et Hugo s'éloigner, bras dessus, bras dessous dans la nuit froide de Décembre. Martin bataillait pour actionner son briquet avec son pouce que le froid avait rendu hésitant. “Je veux pas que tu te sente forcé de faire quoi que soit parce que je suis ton boss ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu ne me dois rien, je peux tout à fait y aller seul ou appeler pour annuler.”

“Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,” répliqua Martin et le batonnet entre ses lèvres lui donnait un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait probablement souhaité. Il fit un signe à Yann et ce dernier s'approcha pour qu'il allume le sien, gardant son attention fixé sur la moue concentrée du jeune homme.

“Déjà, évidemment que je te dois tout, à toi ainsi qu'à Laurent, mais la question n'est pas là. Je sais ce que tu ressens, le besoin d'éloigner la famille de toutes ces considérations de célibat, d'engagements, de solitude et compagnies. J'ai déjà ramené une fille à Noël chez mes parents alors que j'avais l'intention de la larguer et que je l'ai fait à peine sortis de chez eux. Je sais..” continua-t-il devant l'air interloqué de son patron. “C'était vraiment pas cool de ma part, je regrette un peu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, des fois, faut savoir prendre des dispositions pour avoir la paix. Alors si tu as besoin d'une personne de confiance pour aider à faire croire que tu n'es pas seul afin de pouvoir respirer pendant les fêtes.. bah je suis ton homme. Crois-moi, c'est plus simple que de ramener quelqu'un avec qui tu es véritablement et avec qui ça ne marche plus. Ca peut-être une vraie catastrophe.”

Il se perdit en réflexion quelques instants et Yann sut à qui il pensait. Sa dernière relation avait connu une fin lente et douloureuse et d'après ce que lui avait avoué le jeune homme, l'agonie avait commencé au dernier Noël qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, sa copine et lui, chez ses parents. Martin ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais il se rappelait avoir passé des heures avec lui ce jour-là au téléphone, à parler de tout et de rien, ce qui lui avait semblé bizarre. Quand ils s'étaient revus plusieurs jours plus tard, Martin lui avait avoué que sa relation qui durait depuis deux ans et demi s'était brutalement arrêtée. Une partie infime de lui, pas si éloignée de celle qui avait exultée en silence pendant des semaines après avoir appris la nouvelle, s'était demandé si le fait qu'il ait passé autant de temps avec lui au téléphone avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Il se rappelait avoir entendu la voix furieuse de sa copine alors que le reporter s'excusait à la hâte et raccrochait.

“Tu avais pas ramené une fille chez tes parents que tu connaissais depuis seulement trois semaines?”

“Si, si.” pouffa Martin devant le regard intrigué de son patron. “C'était pas ma période la plus glorieuse.”

“C'est vrai que tu étais un vrai Casanova, j'avais oublié.” répondit le poivre et sel, esquivant le petit coup d'épaule faussement outré du Parisien.

“Ca te va bien! T'es pas le dernier, si je peux me permettre.” badina Martin en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier non loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. Le présentateur ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire doucement, les yeux étincelants. Dissimulé sous une arche en pierre qui donnait dans la ruelle longeant le bar où ils avaient passé la soirée, Yann se sentait protégé, heureux. La perspective d'affronter son passé l'affectait beaucoup moins. Il était heureux que Martin vienne avec lui. Le jeune homme rougit quand il lui dit.

“Je suis content de passer du temps avec toi aussi. On s'est moins vus ces derniers temps.. Depuis presque un an en fait, avec les Spéciales d'Etienne de Julien...”

“Et les tiennes.” continua Yann soudain mal à l'aise. Il était conscient d'avoir mis beaucoup de distance entre le jeune homme et lui et il s'était figuré que, pris comme il l'était dans sa vie sentimentale, Martin ne l'avait pas remarqué.

“Oui mais tu ne viens pas à celles-là.” répondit le reporter, mordant.

“C'est vrai.. tu es un grand garçon maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.” murmurat-il, les joues rosissant sous le regard mi peiné, mi réprobateur de son employé. “Mais je suis heureux de passer du temps avec toi. Si je dois faire ce truc totalement dingue, je suis ravi que ce soit avec toi en complice.”

Martin se radoucit et hocha la tête lentement, le regard dans le vague. Il se tourna vers Yann pour lui demander quand il devait être prêt et ils passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à préparer leur départ. Ils convinrent de partir en voiture vers Chambéry le dimanche, ce qui leur laisserait le temps du trajet pour peaufiner leur stratégie. Ils finirent leur discussion à la hâte alors que le taxi arrivait et au moment de se dire au revoir, Yann ne put s'empêcher d'entourer vivement le jeune homme de ses bras pour le remercier, cacher son embarras dans son écharpe trop grande.

“Merci.” chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que Martin puisse l'entendre. Il le relâcha avant qu'il ait pu réagir et se réfugia à la hâte dans le taxi, dissimulant son trouble à l'homme qu'il venait de quitter et heureux qu'il n'entende pas à quel point son coeur s'était emballé à ce simple contact.

 

A suivre


	2. Chemin enneigé et première nuit

 

_**Dimanche** _

 

 

“C'est gentil à toi de m'emmener Martin. Dans ta citrouille sur roues.” ajouta-t-il malicieusement sous sa barbe tout en sachant pertinemment que son compagnon de route pouvait l'entendre. Martin éclata d'un rire surpris et sincère.

 

“Tu adores ma voiture Yann, fais pas semblant. La première fois que tu m'as vu dedans, tu nous as pris en photo sur toutes les coutures, elle et moi.” Yann sentit ses joues chauffer alors que les yeux pétillaient en sa direction.

 

“C'est parce que j'avais jamais vu une voiture aussi moche.” _Et toi je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi beau.._ Il ne dit pas la dernière phrase bien sûr mais il pouvait la voir se matérialiser sous les yeux, aussi réelle que les flocons qui voletaient en direction du pare-brise, aussi sûrement qu'il revoyait Martin ce jour-là sous le soleil écrasant du mois d'août, la peau dorée de la même couleur que le sable sur lequel il s'était probablement étendu tout l'été. Il lui avait coupé le souffle cet après-midi là, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner encore et encore, comme pour étrangler dans sa gorge les déclarations qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

 

“Tu sais que tu racontes n'importe quoi. Elle est très jolie ma voiture.”

 

“En Moldavie peut-être.” répliqua Yann et ils rièrent tous les deux. Martin lui envoya le bout de chiffon sale qui lui servait pour essuyer ses vitres, que le poivre et sel glappit pour en l'évitant, tout en lui disant à quel point son mépris pour les Moldaves le choquait. Le présentateur cacha son rire dans son thermos de café, son regard dérivant sur le paysage de plus en plus blanc qui défilait derrière sa vitre. Le silence s'étira à nouveau entre eux, confortable et familier. Malgré le bien-être inattendu qu'il ressentait dans cet habitacle bien trop étroit pour ne pas laisser la présence de l'autre le griser, une idée revenait sans cesse grignoter un passage dans son esprit.

 

“Il faut qu'on pense à l'histoire qu'on va raconter. Sur notre histoire” finit-il par énoncer à voix haute, manquer de s'étouffer de gêne sur les derniers mots, son regard fixé obstinément sur la route devant lui. “Il faut qu'elle soit crédible aux yeux de ma famille... et des autres.”

 

“Mais ils me connaissent déjà non? Ils savent qu'on bosse ensemble. Tu penses qu'ils poseront d'autres questions?” Les yeux verts avaient abandonné la route quelques secondes pour sonder son visage.

 

“Oh ça se voit que tu ne connais ni ma mère, ni ma soeur. Elles vont nous bombarder de questions, vont vouloir connaître les moindres détails. Il faut pas qu'on se trompe, qu'on leur donne la même version et qu'elle soit crédible surtout.”

 

“Ok je veux bien mais crédible sur quel plan? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait leur mettre le doute?”

 

Yann remua sur son siège, gêné. Sa soeur surtout, le connaissait par coeur, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à duper, c'était elle.

 

“Et bien par exemple.. je suis pas le genre à faire le premier pas.” Il se sentit rougir. “Jamais.”

 

“Donc l'idée de toi me sautant dessus sur les loges après une émission n'est pas crédible. C'est dommage.”

 

“Mais enfin Martin.” s'étrangla le présentateur sous le rire gentiment moqueur de son employé.

 

“Je plaisante. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête du coup? Tu avais imaginé quoi comme circonstances où on se met ensemble?”

 

 

 

“Justement je sais pas. J'arrive pas à trop à visualiser.” Il mentait bien sûr, il ne visualisait que trop bien et c'était bien là le problème, il n'avait aucune envie de se dévoiler ainsi en révélant à Maritn comment il les imaginait franchir cette limite ensemble. Les yeux rivés sur ses mains aux doigts qui s'entortillaient nerveusement, posés sur ses genoux, il déglutit péniblement avant de proposer : “Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être s'inspirer de toi et de tes habitudes. Comment est-ce que tu verrais ça? Nous?”

 

Martin sembla se perdit dans ses réflexions un instant et Yann ne vit pas les jointures de ses mains blanchir sur le volant, le serrant trop fort.

 

“Et bien.. si tu ne fais pas le premier pas.. tu es sûr que tu le fais pas?”

 

“Dans cette situation encore moins que les autres Tinmar, tu es mon employé après tout, ma famille sait que j'aurais pas osé, ils trouveraient ça bizarre. Et puis c'est toi le séducteur, le collectionneur, montre-moi comment tu aurais fait plutôt.” Il le provoquait, il le savait. C'était un jeu entre eux. Il le taquinait parfois sans pitié avec des allusions sur sa vie sentimentale et Martin se contentait de lever au ciel faussement agacé pour seule réponse. Ce qu'il fit à nouveau, un sourire de défi aux lèvres.

 

“D'accord. Alors tout d'abors, je t'inviterais à dîner, comme ça un jour, comme on a l'habitude de le faire. Je t'emmenèrais dans un de tes restos préférés, et pendant le repas, tu sentirais quelque chose de différent parce que je te regarderais pas de la même façon, parce qu'on s'effleurerait tout le temps par-dessus la table.. et en dessous aussi. Tu serais troublé mais sans t'expliquer pourquoi et surtout sans rien dire. Ensuite je te proposerais de venir boire un verre chez moi comme on le fait souvent. Je te sortirais le vin que tu aimes tant, on en boirait un peu mais pas trop, parce qu'on aurait pas envie d'être ivres. On discuterait de tout et de rien, on se disputerait sur nos musiques préférées comme d'habitude, on finirait la discussion sur le balcon avec une clope. C'est là que je t'embrasserais pour la première fois, juste comme ça, une impulsion du moment que j'aurais planifié depuis des semaines. Tu serais surpris mais tu me le rendrais. On finirait notre bouteille en parlant de tout ce qu'on n'osait pas se dire. Plus tard dans la soirée, tu me diras qu'il faut que tu rentres, que tu bosses demain alors je t'embrasserais encore, jusqu'à ce que tu oublies pourquoi tu devais partir et on finirait la nuit dans mes draps.

Ca te va comme histoire?” s'interrompit-il brusqument.

 

“Euh oui, oui c'est... parfait.” bafouilla Yann, troublé. Il pouvait visualiser tout cela à la perfection et c'est bien ce qui le gênait, les images lui plaisaient décidément bien trop. Il s'accouda à la portière, le coude posé sur le rebord de la vitre, évitant le regard du plus jeune.

 

“C'est comme ça que tu fais avec tes conquêtes?” tenta-t-il pour dévier la conversation. Martin lui jeta un coup d'oeil, le visage indéchiffrable.

 

“Non pas vraiment. J'ai pas franchement l'habitude de me donner autant de mal. Elles viennent me chercher et je dis oui. On va dire que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre.” ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, le regard vif alors qu'il cherchait encore les yeux de son patron. Yann s'enfonça dans son siège, l'évitant toujours. “Même si bon, c'est pas comme ça je m'y prendrais avec toi en réalité.” continua-t-il innocemment. Le poivre et sel tourna la tête vers lui, interloqué et le brun sourit, ayant réussi à capter son attention.

 

“Je suis pas un romantique en réalité Yann, je sais pas l'être. Si je devais être crédible aux yeux des gens qui me connaissent, si nos situations étaient inversées... bref dans ma réalité, je ferais ça différemment. Je t'attendrais à la sortie de l'émission un jour pour qu'on soit seuls et je t'embrasserais comme ça sans prévenir, avant de passer à autre chose. Je suis pas un romantique Yann. D'habitude je vais plutôt droit au but.”

 

Le plus vieux avait l'impression de suffoquer, que l'air autour d'eux s'était mis à chauffer dramatiquement. Combien de fois s'était-il figé sur place alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, avant l'émission ou juste après et qu'il avait senti quelque chose changer dans leur façon de se regarder, de s'approcher l'un de l'autre, comme si chaque geste, chaque intonation prenait une signification différente. Martin venait d'ancrer son histoire dans quelque chose de bien trop réel et la tension dans son ventre devenait insoutenable.

 

“J'avais cru comprendre.”marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, à nouveau plongé dans l'océan de blanc à sa fenêtre. Il devinait l'air un peu inquiet de son reporter et il changea le sujet; désireux que la tension ne s'installe pas entre eux.

 

La route defila devant eux alors que la journée s'égrénait lentement. Aux périodes de silences, hésitant entre gêne et plénitude, s'alternaient les discussions à bâtons-rompus. Yann avait oublié à quel point il aimait parler avec Martin, comme cela pouvait s'avérer facile jusqu'à certains sujets. Il arrivait toujours un moment où une certaine tension s'installait entre dès qu'ils abordaient des sujets bien précis. Leur vie sentimentale notamment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le piquer, de le provoquer sur ce sujet-là bien qu'il se soit toujours refusé à réfléchir à la raison. Il savait juste qu'il détestait imaginer Martin dans les bras de quelq'un, et qu'il évacuait la colère qui s'emparait de lui dans ces moments-là en le taquinant férocement. Martin rougissait toujours et lui répondait d'un ton léger ou alors, de plus en plus souvent cs derniers temps, il évitait radicalement la question mais ils ne parlaient jamais réellement de leur vie intime. Tacitement, ils avaient passé l'accord de garder leur vie amoureuse secrète l'un pour l'autre. Malgré cela, et contrairement à Martin, il savait tout.

 

“Qu'est ce que ta famille sait? Je veux dire, ils savent que c'est avec moi que tu vas arriver?” demanda le jeune homme alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Chambéry. La nuit était tombée, et les flocons voletaient plus drus dans la lueur éblouissante des phares. Ils étaient seuls sur la route à présent, il était minuit passé. Contrairement à son habitude, Martin avait roulé doucement comme s'il voulait étirer le temps suspendu entre eux. Yann ne s'en plaignait pas , il aurait aimé qu'ils n'arrivent jamais.

“Ils savent juste que je viens avec quelqu'un. Ils ont été surpris, ils ont pas l'habitude.” grommela-t-il, légèrement irrité par le souvenir de la joie excessive de sa mère quand il lui avait annoncé, comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'elle avait jamais entendu.

“Tu ne viens vraiment jamais avec personne? Tous ces week-ends où tu y vas, tu es toujours seul?” Martin le regardait en coin tout en focalisant son attention sur la route devant lui. Ils montaient dans les hauteurs, vers le chalet familial.

“Pourquoi cette question?”

“Je sais pas.. la façon dont tu en parlais, les week-ends ici, en Italie, je pensais que tu n'y allais pas seul, c'est tout.”

“Je n'ai ramené personne à mes parents depuis Fred.” répondit Yann sur la défensive. Martin dût sentir que le terrain était miné et il ne poussa pas la discussion. Le présentateur se radoucit, conscient que le journaliste ne voulait pas se montrer intrusif.

 

“Je n'ai jamais eu envie de leur ramener les personnes que j'ai pu fréquenter. Ma famille et ma vie à Paris, c'est deux choses bien différentes qui ne vont pas bien ensembles, comme le miel et le café on va dire. C'est super séparement mais réunis, ça ne donne rien de bon. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé l'idée de Vincent au début. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'ailleurs.. Oh c'est là” fit-il en désignant brusquement un grand portail vert que la neige avait presque entièrement recouvert. Il avait été laissé grand ouvert pour eux et Martin le franchit en douceur pour aller se garer un peu plus loin dans la cour, ses phares balayant la façade en bois du chalet, les pneus crissant doucement sur la neige épaisse alors qu'elle continuait de tomber dans la nuit en éclats blancs sur leurs cheveux alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux du véhicule.

“Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre, Papy?” lui souffla Martin en allumant sa cigarette, les yeux brillants d'amusement et de fatigue mêlée.

Yann lui répliqua une obscénité qui les fit rire tous les deux, repoussant sa nervosité pour quelques secondes. Ils sortirent leurs affaires du coffre et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, le bruit du verrouillage automatique résonnant avec leurs pas étouffés dans la poudre blanche sous leurs semelles. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron et le poivre et sel se tourna vers l'autre homme, le coeur serré, la panique rendant ses gestes vifs et nerveux.

 

“Il est encore temps Martin, tu peux encore dire non et partir. Tu peux rentrer à Paris, ils savent pas que c'est toi, je peux dire que .. mon copain a pas pu venir ou moi aussi je peux partir ou...” ses mains s'agitaient devant lui comme mues parl leur volonté propre, comme c'était souvent le cas quand il était nerveux. Martin le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou avant de poser délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras.

 

“Yann, détends-toi. J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir comme un voleur. Alors on va respirer un grand coup et on va jouer les amoureux d'accord?” Il se glissa à ses côtés, si près que leurs bras se collèrent ensemble. Il lui lança un regard entendu et toqua délicatement à la porte. Presque immédiatement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du panneau de bois ainsi que des chuchotements excités. Yann déglutit péniblement alors que la silhouette de sa mère apparaissait devant eux. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie en le serrant dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux quand son parfum vint chatouiller ses narines, l'amenant brusquement de nombreuses années en arrière.

 

“Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.” murmurat-elle dans son oreille et une pincée de culpabilité piqua son coeur. Elle le relâcha, les yeux brillants avant de se touner vers celui qui l'accompagnait, le visage à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre. De profil, Yann vit ses yeux entourés de rides délicates s'écarquiller de surprise.

Martin s'approcha doucement et la salua, le rouge aux joues, sa timidité naturelle reprenant le dessus. La bouffée de tendresse qui submergea Yann manqua de lui couper le souffle. Il détourna le regard de sa mère qui embrassait chaleureusement “Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer!” pour franchir le seuil de la maison, ses bagages à la main. Il y faisait chaud et une bonne odeur de biscuits à la cannelle flottait dans l'air, provenant de la cuisine. Une ombre se coupa au bout de la petite entrée et Yann ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant sa sœur qui l'attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avec force, heureux de la voir à nouveau. Ils n'avaient que cinq ans de différence et avaient été inséparables toute leur enfance. Ils restaient proches mais la vie les avait malgré tout éloignés l'un de l'autre dans un tourbillon d'appels évasifs et de banalités superficielles. Sa séparation d'avec Frédérique n'avait pas aidé, sa sœur prenant plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité le parti de son ancien compagnon.

Kathy avait toujours été ainsi, à dire ce qu'elle pensait sans ménagement, surtout avec lui. Cela l'avait blessé et il avait considérablement allégé ses confidences sur sa vie sentimentale. Mais c'était sur le point de changer, il le comprit tout de suite en voyant la surprise et l'excitation transformer les traits de sa sœur à la vue de Martin qui lui avait emboîté le pas. Elle le contourna puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui, de façon à ce que le jeune reporter ne voit pas son visage. “Martin Weill” prononça-t-elle silencieusement, l'air ravi. “Petit cachottier.” finit-elle par dire à voix haute , faisant volte-face pour saluer le journaliste en lui tendant la main.

“Il vous avait bien caché, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. Kathy, sa petite soeur.” elle lui serra vigoureusement la main et Yann vit Martin analyser la femme qui se tenait devant lui, établissant probablement toutes les différences qu'il y avait entre eux et elles étaient nombreuses. Yann se rapprocha et s'inséra entre eux afin de capter sur lui l'attention de sa soeur et sa mère mais en vain, elles étaient bien plus intéressées par la présence de son “amant” qu'elles couvraient de questions et d'attentions. Elles les amenèrent au salon et commencèrent à parler de faire visiter la maison à Martin avant que le présentateur ne se décide à les stopper. Il connaissait suffisamment les deux femmes pour savoir que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour commencer à poser des questions plus ou moins discrètement au jeune homme et il voulait retarder ce moment le plus possible.

 

“Si ça vous dérange pas” proposa-t-il alors que sa mère forçait gentiment une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main du jeune homme en lui proposant de s'asseoir pour discuter, “Martin et moi, on a passé la journée sur la route, on est crevés et il est tard.. Ca vous ennuie si on remet ça à demain matin? On serait plus reposés et nos réponses auraient plus de sens. On risque de s'emmêler les pinceaux,.” fit-il en cherchant le soutien muet du reporter.

“Yann a raison si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je tombe de sommeil.” renchérit le plus jeune, en étouffant un (faux) baillement derrière son poing. Le poivre et sel se retint tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette tentative de diversion un peu ratée mais elle sembla faire son effet. Sa mère se confondit en excuses et se leva de son fauteuil pour les emmener dans leur chambre.

 

“Ce n'est pas la peine maman, va donc te reposer, je connais le chemin.” Il l'embrassa sur la joue et Martin la salua poliment en se levant et en suivant son patron, leurs bagages avec eux. Au grand dam de Yann, Kathy les suivit, se collant près de lui, l'air innocent. “Bah quoi, c'est sur mon chemin.” finit-elle par lui dire alors qu'il la fusillait gentiment du regard. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Martin pénétra en premier et retint le poivre et sel avant qu'il n'entre à son tour, l'attirant vers elle.

“Martin Weill.” répéta-t-elle avec un petit signe de tête en direction du jeune homme. “Tu as des choses à expliquer, frangin. C'est arrivé quand, comment? Vous êtes quoi? Sérieux, sans prise de tête? Il sait que Fred vient, c'est pour ça que tu l'as amené?”

“Pas ce soir Kat, s'il te plait, je suis crevé, je veux juste dormir.” Il la coupa à nouveau alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre? “Promis, je te dis tout demain.”

 

Kathy se renfrogna mais finit par hausser les épaules, lui concédant la victoire dans cette partie. Elle le laissa sur le seuil de la chambre mais se retourna une dernière fois avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. “Passez une bonne nuit en tout cas.” chuchota-t-elle avant de se remettre en route vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, le pas alerte et bondissant.

 

Le quarantenaire poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de rentrer à son tour dans la chambre. Martin fixait le lit, un air un peu étrange plaqué sur le visage. Yann comprit tout de suite ce à quoi il pensait. Il se sentit brusquement mortifié.

 

'Oh, il n'y a qu'un seul lit.” Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux. “Je peux peut-être dormir dans le fauteuil dans le coin pour cette nuit, ou attendre que tout le monde dorme pour redescendre dormir dans le salon.. Ou alors..”

“Yann” le coupa Martin pour la deuxième fois depuis leur arrivée, “ c'est pas un drame, si on doit faire croire qu'on est ensemble, il faut bien qu'on partage le même lit. A moins que ça te gêne tant que ça?”

“Moi?!” Yann s'étrangla et maudit sa voix de partir trop dans les aigües quand il était nerveux, on aurait dit la plainte d'un chat sur lequel on aurait marché. “Mais non, pas du tout, enfin, c'est bizarre mais ça va. Mais c'est par rapport à toi, je veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, enfin que tu sois mal à l'aise quoi...” Il se sentit rougir d'embarras devant le regard mi-amusé, mi-railleur de Martin.

“Tu t'inquiètes pour ma vertu Yann, c'est trop gentil.”

“Oh mais tais-toi.” souffla le poivre et sel exaspéré en lui envoyant un des coussins qui reposaient sur le couvre-lit pour cacher sa gêne.

Martin éclata de rire alors que l'oreiller lui faisait perdre l'équilibre et tomber à moitié sur le lit. Il en profita pour s'y allonger un peu et Yann fit semblant de pas sentir son pouls s'accélérer en voyant son corps s'étendre nonchalamment sur les draps.

“C'est ta chambre d'ado?” demanda-t-il, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, son regard explorant chaque recoin de la chambre, du poster de David Bowie aux photos punaisées au mur. Il se leva d'un bond pour aller les examiner, posant ses mains sur le bureau collé au mur afin de s'en approcher. “Tu avais vraiment cette coupe de cheveux-là ?” s'exclama-t-il en riant, montrant une des photos du doigt alors que Yann s'approchait doucement de lui, posant presque son menton sur son épaule. Il lui donna une petite tape pour le punir. “Arrête de te moquer, c'était la mode à l'époque.”

 

Sur la photo, ses cheveux cascadaient autour de son visage en longues vagues brunes, lui donnant un air doux et docile. Les yeux gris brillaient alors qu'il avait le bras posé autour du cou d'un autre homme, leurs deux corps aussi proches que celui de Martin et le sien en ce moment. L'autre homme, plus grand, entourait sa taille de son bras.

“Tu avais l'air heureux. C'était quand et avec qui?”

“Terminale, on venait de finir les épreuves du bac.” Il se détourna du l'image pour se diriger vers le lit, un peu secoué par les souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, pas tous bons. “Et c'est Fred sur la photo.”

 

“Oh..” Martin fixait toujours la photo et le Savoyard lui trouva l'air presque boudeur. “C'est lui alors? Vous étiez déjà ensemble à cette époque?”

“Presque. C'était notre première sortie ensemble, la première fois qu'il m'a proposé de sortir en tant que plus qu'amis. C'est ma soeur qui a pris la photo.”

“C'est lui que te l'a demandé? Pour sortir je veux dire.?”

“Je te l'ai dit, Martin, je ne fais jamais le premier pas.” marmonna Yann alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures et les laissait retomber sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme le regarda faire, songeur, avant de le rejoindre près du lit. Le silence était tombé entre eux et sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, Yann se sentait sur la défensive. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Martin lui pose des questions sur sa vie privée et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. L'autre le sentit et changea de sujet, lui demandant s'il était d'accord pour qu'il prenne sa douche et le laisse seul quelques minutes.

 

“Evidemment. Je n'ai pas envie de partager mon lit avec quelqu'un qui sent mauvais.” fit Yann en riant alors que c'était au tour de Martin de lui envoyer un coussin à la figure pour se venger.

Son rire s'évanouit rapidement dans sa gorge quand le jeune homme retira son pull devant lui avant de se diriger d'un pas allègre vers la salle de bain qui appartenait à la chambre. Le bruit de la douche avait quelque chose d'apaisant mais il se sentait électrisé, sa peau le démangeait, comme si elle le poussait à quelque chose et se cala le dos contre la tête de lit pour se calmer. Cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle, elle était toujours là quand Martin était à proximité comme une ombre planant au-dessus de sa tête. Mais là c'était différent, le jeune homme était chez lui, venait de faire irruption dans son passé, dans le monde auquel très peu de personnes avait accès. Il réalisait seulement maintenant le danger que cela pouvait représenter. A Paris, il parvenait à le garder suffisamment à distance pour avoir la sensation rassurante qu'il n'était pas présent dans chaque aspect de sa vie, que les sentiments qui s'emparaient de lui quand Martin était là n'avaient pas de prises dans sa vie la plus secrète. Mais de le voir là avec sa famille, de voir ses deux mondes s'accrocher ensemble, de le voir de sa chambre d'enfance aussi à l'aise que si ça avait toujours été sa place... Comment pouvait-il faire la part des choses après ça ? Sa main caressa la couette machinalement et la réalisation qu'il allait partager le même lit le frappa de plein fouet et le fit quitter la chaleur du lit précipitamment.

 

'Quelle idée de con.” pesta-t-il en faisant les cent pas, nerveux. S'il était totalement honnête, il y avait une pointe d'excitation sous la peur mais il refusait de la reconnaître pour ce qu'elle était. Il entendit soudainement le plancher grincer et on toqua à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il s'immobilisait. Il reconnut le signal secret que sa sœur et lui utilisaient ados et il alla lui ouvrir. Elle se tenait devant lui, les bras chargés de couverture et de serviettes de toilette.

 

“J'ai oublié d'en remettre.” expliqua-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre avant qu'il l'invite à entrer.

“Tu sais bien que non.” soupira Yann, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé par la tactique de Kathy.

“Vraiment? J'aurais juré.” répliqua-t-elle moqueuse, en laissant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras retomber sur le lit. “Aloooooors.” continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. “Martin Weill hein?”

“Oui Martin, tu l'as déjà dit au moins trois fois. Je t'avais dit qu'on en parlerait demain Kat!”

“Alors d'une, on est déjà demain, il est 1h20 du matin. De deux, c'est un truc de dingue quand même, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?”

“On était pas sûrs qu'il puisse venir.. Je voulais pas vous faire de faux espoirs.”

“Humhum.” Yann sentit qu'elle n'était pas convaincue mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer son interrogatoire car Martin venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement une grande serviette blanche nouée à la taille. Occupé à sècher ses cheveux, il ne les vit pas tout de suite, et sursauta légèrement en les voyant l'observer. Le poivre déglutit péniblement en voyant autant de peau dorée d'un seul coup et il sentit au regard railleur de sa soeur qu'elle l'avait entendu.

 

“Hé ben, je comprends pourquoi Yann n'était pas ravi que j'apporte de nouvelles serviettes, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça en effet.”

Les joues du plus jeune se teintèrent de pourpre mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

“Ravi de voir que vous complotez dans mon dos tous les deux.” fit-il en se rapprochant de Yann, si près que des gouttes d'eau s'échappèrent de ses cheveux pour se déposer sur le pantalon du poivre et sel. Il commit l'erreur de suivre leur trajet à l'inverse et de se perdre dans l'épaisse forêt sombre et trempée qui auréolait le visage de son employé. La bouche soudain desséchée,il ne répondit rien, laissant le loisir à sa soeur de taquiner son faux amant. L'épaisse chevelure se tourna vers lui et les yeux brillants vinrent chercher les siens.

 

“Si tu voulais me voir nu, Yannick, il suffisait de demander.”

Yann s'étrangla à nouveau sous le rire de sa sœur.”Mais enfin Martin...” protesta-t-il faiblement, alors que ce dernier lui faisait un clin d’œil langoureux avant de se retourner pour fouiller dans sa valise.

“Bon je vais vous laisser, je me répète mais je suis sûre que vous allez passer une très bonne nuit tous les deux.” renchérit Kathy, en exagérant ses derniers mots. Le quarantenaire ouvrit la bouche sous l'impulsion de la détromper mais il se retint au dernier moment devant la joie discrète qui s'exprimait au coin de sa bouche. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Alors il se tût et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la laissant repartir définitivement, pour la nuit du moins.

 

A peine, la porte refermée, il sentit Martin rire silencieusement. “Tu aurais dû voir ta tête!” Il se détourna afin de se changer en glissant un pantalon sous sa serviette et Yann lutta pour ne pas laisser son regard divaguer sur le corps à moitié nu sous ses yeux.

Le plus vieux se cacha le visage dans les mains. “Préviens la prochaine fois.”

“Bah quoi, il faut qu'on soit crédibles. Donc il va bien falloir qu'on flirte un peu. Allez pousse-toi donc Yannick, j'ai envie de dormir.” Martin le poussa doucement pour se glisser dans le lit, ne le quittant pas des yeux cependant.

“Ma soeur a ramené des couvertures, si tu veux que je dorme par terre, je peux, Martin.”

 

Le jeune leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré avant de s'installer plus confortablement et de tirer la couverture vers lui, dégageant un pan du lit pour que Yann s'y glisse à ses côtés “Ne dis donc pas de bêtises.”

Le plus vieux, ne le rejoignit pas tout de suite, préférant aller se calmer dans la salle de bain, la gorge nouée. Quand il en sortit, Martin était toujours là et il ne sut pas interprêter la façon dont son estomac se tordit violemment à la vue des cheveux qui dépassaient à peine sous les couvertures. Il se faufila dans le lit avec la sensation de pénétrer dans un lieu nouveau, presque hostile, où il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Sous l'odeur du savon, il percevait l'odeur qui n'appartenait qu'au Parisien, épicée, entêtant mais terriblement douce. Le coeur serré, il s'endormit avec la pensée que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre cette semaine était bien plus réel qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lundi 

Evidemment il lui était impossible de fermer l'oeil. Comment aurait-il pu avec Martin endormi non loin de lui, la brûlure de son corps palpable entre les draps. Il l'écoutait respirer profondément, et il pouvait percevoir les contours de son visage dans la pénombre. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il se tenait là, non loin de lui, surtout dans cette position. Ils s'étaient éloignés ces derniers temps, jusqu'à rarement passer du temps seuls tous les deux. C'était en grande partie de son fait, il en avait conscience. Voir celui qui le troublait si intensément enchaîner relations sérieuses et coups d'éclats d'un soir lui avait été si pénible qu'il s'était considérablement éloigné de lui et rapproché d'autres, comme Etienne ou Julien pour ne citer qu'eux. Il avait noué avec eux une relation semblable à celle qu'il avait pu entretenir avec Martin, à la seule différence que l’ambiguïté y était totalement absente, de son côté en tout cas. Il n'y avait pas avec les autres la tension sous-jacente qui courrait sous ses échanges avec le reporter. Plus il avait mis de la distance, plus le jeune homme avait semblé batailler pour regagner la place qui était la sienne autrefois. Yann finissait par lui redonner parce qu'il s'était toujours vu incapable de lui refuser quoi que soit. Comme cette idée ridicule de prétendre être en couple avec lui. Qui pouvait y croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Pourtant sa famille n'avait pas eu l'air suspicieuse.. Heureuse oui, mais troublée ou dans le doute ? Non. En même temps, il était tard et ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps en leur compagnie.. Demain il lui faudrait se montrer plus stratège s'il voulait qu'il le croit.

“ Je t'entends penser d'ici.” souffla Martin dans la pénombre. Yann vit le corps du brun bouger sous les draps et son visage se tourner vers lui. Le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui et il se tendit, nerveux. “A quoi tu penses?” 

“A demain, à ce qu'on va pouvoir dire, à comment ça va se passer..” 

“Ca va aller Yann..” Martin voulut tendre sa main vers lui sous les draps pour la poser sous son épaule mais il effleura son ventre en chemin. L'électricité fit crépiter sa peau en frissons silencieux. Il lui sembla entendre le reporter retenir son souffle et le temps se figea dans la chambre. Il se racla la gorge, s'attendant à ce que son faux amant s'éloigne mais il ne le fit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses reflexions. 

“Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé autant de temps seuls tous les deux..” 

“Dans un lit? C'est la première fois tout court Martin, tu perds l'esprit ma parole, c'est le manque d'oxygène?”   
“T'es con.” Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, ne s'approchant pas de son ventre cette fois-ci. “Mais je suis sérieux, ça fait longtemps que tu ne viens plus passer du temps avec moi, qu'on se fait plus de soirées juste nous deux.. Pourquoi?” 

“Je ne sais pas trop. On a été très occupés toi et moi.” Mal à l'aise, il espérait que le reporter ne pousse pas le sujet. Il ne savait pas quoi lui donner comme explication, il avait agi pour se préserver, protéger ses sentiments, sans penser à ce que Martin pouvait ressentir. Que ressentait-il d'ailleurs? Lui avait-il réellement manqué comme il semblait le laisser entendre..  
Martin ne lui répondit pas et dans sa respiration discrète, le poivre pouvait deviner le pli pincé au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas d'accord mais cela n'était que secondaire face à la réalisation qu'il connaissait ses expressions et attitudes au point de les reconnaître dans une pénombre quasi-totale.   
“Dors Martin, on parlera demain. Bonne nuit.” Il lui tourna le dos et appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller, bien déterminé à laisser son trouble derrière lui. 

L'une des premières choses qu'il ressentit en se réveillant le lendemain matin était la chaleur pressée contre son dos. La deuxième était la délicate caresse de cheveux contre sa nuque, qui bougeaient au rythme d'une respiration. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que la source de cette chaleur était un corps humain. Et d'autres longues secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Martin. Il paniqua brusquement, s'extirpant du lit avec force, faisant entrer le froid entre les couvertures. Le jeune homme remua faiblement sous les draps. Yann battit en retraite dans la salle de bain. Il y resta longtemps, bien plus longtemps que nécessaire et quand il en sortit, Martin n'était plus là. 

Après s'être habillé à la hâte, il descendit l'escalier pour se retrouver dans la cuisine, dans laquelle Martin était assis à la table, sa soeur et sa mère à chaque côté de lui. Leurs bavardages s'arrêtèrent quand il rentra dans la pièce, et sa famille lui sourit, radieuse. 

“On attendait plus que toi.” lui dit sa mère avec douceur en lui tendant une tasse de café.   
Il la remercia et vient s'asseoir sur la chaise cible à côté de son partenaire de jeu, sous le regard inquisiteur de sa soeur. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Martin jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Il lui lança un regard paniqué mais l'étincelle sereine de ses yeux verts le calma un peu. Il sentit la main du journaliste se poser sur son genou et y administrer une douce pression. 

“Alors racontez-nous,” attaqua sa soeur, vive comme à son habitude. “C'est arrivé comment?”   
Yann commença à balbutier une explication que Martin interrompit gentiment pour reprendre le récit à sa place sentant sa panique.  
“C'est moi qui ait sauté le pas il y a un mois. Un jour après l'émission, je l'ai invité à dîner juste nous deux. On a parlé beaucoup.. et puis arrivés chez moi, on s'est embrassés. Enfin je l'ai embrassé et voilà. On en est là.” conclut Martin les joues rougies. Yann sentit son estomac se serrer alors que le scénario qu'ils avaient élaboré la veille se déroulait sous ses yeux, il imaginait la scène que le reporter décrivait comme s'il y était. Il baissa les yeux sur la main que Martin avait laissé sur sa cuisse. 

“Tout le monde est au courant chez vous, à ton travail Yann? Ca ne pose pas de problème?” demanda sa mère, pleine de sollicitude. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, pris au dépourvu. 

“Euh, seulement les plus proches savent. On préfère rester discrets, tu comprends.” il fit un geste vague dans le vide.

“Si on avait su que tu venais avec quelqu'un Yann, on aurait pu faire autrement pour le réveillon. Je suis désolée Martin.” s'excusa l'aînée, penaude. “que vous soyez obligé de passer la soirée avec l'ancien compagnon de Yann, tout ceci est assez gênant.” 

“Oh mais il n'y a pas de problème, je vous assure. Je ne sais pas grand chose mais je suis convaincu que tout se passera très bien. Je ne suis pas là pour chercher la bagarre avec son ex.” 

“Il n'y aura aucun problème maman, Frédéric et moi, on a réglé nos différents il y a longtemps.”

“Tu les as peut-être réglé, lui pas forcément Yann.”

“Il vient accompagné de son mari Cathy. Il aura mieux à faire que se prendre le bec avec moi..” 

“Oh oui, c'est sûr que le fait qu'il vienne avec son mari n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois là.” répliqua sa soeur en levant les yeux au ciel. Yann vit sa mère s'éloigner de la cuisine, gênée. Il eut l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ce dont il eut confirmation quelques secondes plus tard par sa soeur. “Il avait l'occasion d'aller dans le Sud chez sa cousine dont il est très proche, mais quand il a appris que tu venais, il a vraiment insisté pour te voir et que tu rencontres Marc.. Je pense pas que ce soit parce que ta présence manque follement à sa vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.” 

“Mais de quoi voudrait-il se venger?” demanda Martin à voix basse, ce dont Yann lui fut reconnaissant. Il avait instinctivement compris que sa mère ne voulait pas vraiment entendre cette conversation et il en eut une bouffée de honte. Elle avait aimé Fred comme son fils et le comportement qu'avait eu son véritable fils envers ce dernier mettait sa loyauté bien à mal. Il s'en voulait toujours. 

“Peu importe. Il est là, je suis là.. Tout le monde sera présent et se comportera bien. Il est aussi bien qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'est pas chez lui ici.” cracha-t-il acerbe, désireux de placer sa culpabilité sous acide. Martin posa sa main sur son bras instantanément, et il se sentit ses muscles se relâcher. Sa soeur le fusillait du regard, elle détestait ses emportements qu'elle qualifiait de lâcheté. “A chaque que tu ressens quelque chose de trop fort, tu le dissimules sous la colère. Affronte-les plutôt au lieu de jouer les tyrans.” Quand il avait raconté ça à Laurent, il avait éclaté de rire. “Mais comment fonctionnerais-tu autrement?” 

“Bref,” marmonna Cathy, les dents serrées “on part bientôt pour la station, vous venez j'espère? Yann m'a dit que aimiez le ski Martin?” fit-elle en se tournant vers le journaliste qui acquiesça.   
“Le snowboard plus précisément, mais oui ce sera avec plaisir.”  
“Tant mieux! Mon fils sera avec nous, pour peu que j'arrive à le sortir de sa chambre.” Elle leva les yeux au ciel. “Tout lui pèse à celui-là, on dirait que nous sommes d'un ennui mortel et que la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est de rester cloitré dans sa chambre à jouer en ligne avec ses copains. Un peu de sport lui fera du bien. Et puis comme ça, j'en apprendrai plus sur vous. La seule chose que je sais de vous réellement, c'est le nom de vos copines et l'état de ces relations, qui je l'imagine, ne sont plus d'actualité? C'était le sujet préféré de mon frère quand je l'avais au téléphone. Il adorait geindre sur le sujet pendant des heures. ” 

Un éclair rieur parcourut les yeux verts alors qu'il coulait son regard vers lui et Yann se tassa sur sa chaise, mortifié.   
“Ah vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que tu disais sur ma copine de l'époque?” quémanda-t-il d'une voix enjoleuse. Yann tenta de marmonner une explication d'une voix étranglée que Cathy coupa rieuse. 

“Il lui en mettait plein la figure, la pauvre. Vous étiez très mal assortis, il ne comprenait pas ce que tu lui trouvais. Il la trouvait beaucoup trop collante avec toi. Et il détestait sa frange.”   
Martin le dévisagea, un de ses sourcils levés en une mimique moqueuse et attendrie. “Je ne savais que tu la détestais autant Yann.” enchaîna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Le poivre et sel rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et se leva précipitament, cherchant une excuse pour s'enfuir.   
“Bon on y va, il y aura trop de monde à la station si on part trop tard.” Il quitta la pièce sous le rire de ceux qui étaient encore attablés. 

Martin n'avait pas quitté son air gentiment moqueur quand il vint le retrouver dans la chambre alors que Yann enfilait tant bien que mal sa combinaison. 

“Alors comme ça tu parles mal de mes ex, Yannick.” chantonna le plus jeune en se rapprochant de lui. Yann continua obstinément de lui tourner le dos. “C'est pas très gentil de ta part. Je vais en apprendre de belles, je le sens, je regrette pas d'être venu.” 

“Oh ça va.” répliqua-t-il en luttant avec sa fermeture éclair sous le petit rire de son faux amant. “J'ai rien dit de méchant, et puis elle m'aimait pas non plus hein!!” Il se tourna pour affronter le jeune homme et eut un léger mouvement de recul en contestant à quel point ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. 

“Je sais” souffla Martin, le regard intense. Il repoussa la main de Yann qui bataillait avec la fermeture de son blouson pour s'en occuper lui-même. Il fit glisser le bout de métal vers le haut avec une lenteur tranquille, le regard rivé vers ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la hauteur du cou. Seulement là se décida-t-il à regarder Yann dans les yeux. Le poivre et sel retint sa respiration tout le long de l'opération, douloureusement conscient de la chaleur qui se développait au creux de sa poitrine, irradiant son corps entier. “Ca a été un gros problème.” continua le brun, l'humeur changeante dans les yeux verts. “Ca a été une des raisons...” 

“Oh.. je l'ignorais.” Il remua, mal à l'aise sous la loupe mordorée qui s'était posée sur son visage. “Désolé.”  
“D'après ta soeur, tu l'étais pas du tout.. désolé.” le taquina le Parisien en souriant. Yann lui donna une tape sur le bras pour toute réponse avant de quitter la chambre en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher, les joues toujours brûlantes. 

Il dût affronter les taquineries de Cathy et Martin tout le long du trajet jusqu'aux pistes, sa soeur et son ami semblant trouver en le sujet des piques de Yann à l'égard des anciennes compagnes du journaliste, une inépuisable source d'amusement. Martin se montrait particulièrement curieux et désireux de savoir exactement ce que le poivre et sel avait dit, et Catherine se faisait un plaisir de tout lui raconter : 

“Tu sais que la première fois que tu leur as amené ta copine sérieuse pour ton émission spéciale, je l'ai écouté s'en plaindre pendant deux heures? J'en savais autant sur ta relation avec elle que si c'était moi qui sortait avec elle. Il épluchait son Instagram et me faisait quasiment un point hebdomadaire.” 

En entendant ça, Yann s'enfonça dans son siège, la gêne lui arrachant un petit son étranglé qui fit rire les deux autres à l'arrière. Il fut le premier à bondir hors de la voiture, suivi par son neveu qui trainait des pieds à l'idée de passer la journée avec eux. Martin et Cathy les rejoignirent et le plus jeune proposa à l'adolescent de venir avec lui sur les pistes pour le snowboard afin de l'y initier. Romain haussa les épaules, l'air blasé, mais Yann crît déceler une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux clairs qu'il tenait de sa mère. Les deux plus jeunes partirent ensemble et Cathy et lui les regardèrent s'éloigner. 

“Enfin seuls” soupira-t-elle exagérément mais son frère vit bien l'étincelle affectueuse sur son visage alors qu'elle voyait Martin déployer des trésors d'enthousiasme pour faire sourire son fils au loin. Sa soeur tenta de lui arracher d'autres confessions mais il réussit à les esquiver suffisamment longtemps pour rejoindre le haut des pistes et profiter de sa journée sur son paradis blanc. Cathy et lui passèrent leur journée à dévaler les pentes, à se chahuter et à rire de leurs (nombreuses) chutes. Elle ne lui posa pas d'autres questions sur Martin lors de leurs pauses car il s'arrangea pour dévier le sujet sur ses enfants et son mariage. 

“Charles déteste le ski, il ne vient que pour moi et les enfants. Il est resté avec maman et les petites à la maison, tu te rends compte seulement maintenant qu'ils sont pas là? Tu es perturbé par quelque chose Yannick?” Son frère lui avait balancé un peu de neige pour toute réponse et elle rit joyeusement. 

“Quand à Romain et bien.. je ne peux rien en tirer, il fait la tronche à longueur de journée..” Elle agitait sa cigarette avec énervement. “Rien ne l'intéresse, nous encore moins.” soupira-t-elle, un air soudain las sur le visage.   
“C'est l'âge, laisse- lui du temps. Cette période finit toujours par passer. J'étais bien pire quand j'avais 16 ans.”  
“C'est rassurant.” sourit-elle, piquante et Yann éclata de rire. “Remarque, il aura peut-être bon goût en matière d'hommes lui aussi.” Le plus vieux se racla la gorge pour cacher son trouble et un éclat particulier traversa les yeux de sa soeur, comme une lueur de compréhension. Sans se l'expliquer, il se sentit silencieusement jaugé, mis en doute. Leur conversation s'égara à nouveau vers d'autres sujets, le laissant sur une impression étrange qui ne le quitta plus du reste de la journée. 

Ils ne revirent Martin et Romain que le soir, et la mine réjouie de l'adolescent mit de la bonne humeur dans le trajet du retour à la maison familiale. Il ne cessa de vanter les mérites de leur journée et les exploits que Martin l'avait aidé à accomplir. Il était évident qu'il était ravi de la découverte de son nouveau sport fétiche et il ne se lassait pas de détailler l'habileté que le reporter avait montré sur les pistes. Les joues rosies par le grand air et autre chose de plus personnel, l'adolescent passa la soirée au côté de Martin, le bombardant de questions sur ses sports de glisse préférés et son travail en particulier. Il adora les anecdotes qu'il lui raconta sur ses parties de surf improvisées à Miami que le jeune homme savait raconter avec son ironie habituelle. Yann se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau qu'au milieu de sa salle à manger familiale, à décrire avec animation et l'air rêveur, les plus belles vagues qu'il avait dompté sur les plages de Floride.

“Faudra que tu me montres quand je viendrais passer les vacances d'été avec Tonton et toi à Biarritz:!” s'exclama l'adolescent, les yeux brillants d'excitation. “T'es d'accord Tonton?” il se tourna vers Yann qui paniqua et dévisagea Martin, perdu. “Tu pourras rester sur la plage à lire pendant ce temps-là!” 

“Euh.. je ne sais pas..”

“Peut-être même qu'on pourra le persuader de venir avec nous, tu crois pas?” glissa subtilement le reporter dans la conversation, avec un air de défi pour son patron et un sourire de connivence pour son neveu. L'adolescent rit de bon coeur, et Yann pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de répliquer. Une partie de lui était en colère que Martin promette quelque chose à son neveu qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il n'hésita pas lui dire en aparté alors que la soirée se finissait lentement. 

“Arrête ça Martin.” intima-t-il au plus jeune dans un soupir furibond. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.   
“Tu peux pas faire une promesse à Romain comme ça, en sachant pertinemment que tu ne vas pas la tenir. Il est jeune et prend les choses très à coeur. Il croit réellement qu'il va venir te voir cet été pour surfer avec toi. Ca va lui faire de la peine.”

“Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir ma promesse?” C'était au tour du journaliste de se mettre en colère, malgré sa voix qui ne s'élevait pas plus haut qu'un murmure. “J'ai bien l'intention de l'emmener surfer ton neveu.” 

“Enfin Martin.. il est jeune, pas idiot. Si tes potes de là-bas parlent de tes anciennes conquêtes et ta vie amoureuse devant lui, il va bien se rendre compte qu'on a jamais vraiment été ensemble! Sans oublier le fait que je ne serai pas là.”   
Martin fit une pause et son nez se fronça alors qu'il réfléchissait. Sa moue pensive était adorable et Yann eut une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, là entre deux portes dans un coin du chalet de son enfance. Les yeux verts se concentrèrent soudain et cherchèrent les siens, malicieux. Il se rapprocha soudain et lui glissa à l'oreille, la voix sucrée : 

“Tu n'as plus qu'à partir en vacances avec moi dans ce cas-là.” il le laissa en plan, stupéfait avant de le contourner pour se rendre dans le salon où Cathy les appelait. Yann resta figé quelques secondes, à tenter d'analyser les mots et l'attitude de son ami mais bien trop perturbé par la chaleur diffuse qui refusait de quitter son ventre. Il finit par abandonner et par les rejoindre, ignorant le sourire en coin de son compagnon de chambre alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés sur le canapé. 

Les jeux et discussions se poursuivirent tard dans la nuit, Yann observant du coin de l'oeil la facilité avec laquelle Martin interagissait avec sa famille, comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours. Une sensation étrange contracta sa poitrine alors qu'il compara l'homme contre lequel il était blotti avec celui qui s'était si bien accordé dans sa vie quelques années plus tôt. Pour quelques temps du moins. Frédéric s'était immédiatement entendu avec sa mère et sa soeur, et les conversations et les rires jusqu'au petit matin avait été une des caractéristiques de l'entente parfaite entre eux tous. Il avait gâché cela à sa manière, sans un mot mais les sentiments et rancoeurs à vif. Il ne pouvait en vouloir aux deux femmes de sa vie d'avoir voulu conservé un peu de cette bonne entente en restant en contact avec lui, même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir. Mais de les voir ainsi avec Martin, si attentives, si joyeuses, il regretta pour la millième fois depuis leur arrivée que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mascarade. Son neveu, quand à lui, était subjugué par le reporter qu'il abreuvait d'une pluie de questions sur ses reportages cette fois-ci, auxquelles Martin répondait de bonnes grâces. 

“Yann?” l'interpella sa soeur alors qu'elle était en possession de son téléphone pour regarder ses photos. “Vos collègues savent que vous êtes ensemble?” Les deux hommes se regardèrent, une angoisse muette passant entre eux. 

“Euh.. ça dépend, pas tous.” estima plus prudent de répondre le Savoyard, redoutant la suite. Sa soeur lui tendit son téléphone, le visage fermé, presque sur la défensive. “Tu devrais peut-être à Julien que tu es avec Martin parce qu'il a pas l'air d'être au courant. Il te bombarde de textos depuis tout à l'heure. Il dit que tu lui manques beaucoup et qu'il aurait adoré être avec toi pour skier..et autre chose. Ses propres mots,” avertit-elle devant l'air choqué et embarrassé de son frère. Yann sentit Martin se tendre contre lui et il évita soigneusement de le regarder. Il voulut récupérer son portable mais Martin fut plus rapide et lut rapidement les messages qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. Il lui rendit ensuite, la moue boudeuse. 

“Ca m'étonne pas, il a toujours été comme ça, depuis le début.” déclara-t-il sèchement, à la plus grande surprise du poivre et sel. Cathy sourit, plus détendue. 

“Faut marquer ton territoire Marty, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise! Mon frère est très séduisant, et il a toujours eu beaucoup de succès.”

“J'ai constaté.” lui répondit Martin, doucereux, le visage agité par une émotion que Yann ne décryptait pas bien. Il leur balbutia qu'ils exagéraient mais leurs regards le firent taire, rougissant. Heureusement, Romain, que les histoires de coeur de son oncle n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser, changea de sujet et Yann se promit de lui faire un plus gros chèque à Noël.. 

Bien qu'il ne soit d'ordinaire peu tactile, presque phobique au contact des autres, Martin ne semblait pas gêné par le contact de son patron;, c'est ainsi que beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux et Cathy dans la salon à la lumière tamisée, il se laissa glisser sur le canapé, perpendiculairement à Yann, allongé, la tête posée sur ses genoux. De sa position, le présentateur avait une vue imprenable sur le corps de son employé et notamment du ventre qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de la respiration et que les mouvements pour mieux s'installer avait commencé à dénuder. Il déglutit péniblement et entendit sa soeur pouffer en réponse. 

“Quel petit allumeur celui-là.” lui chuchota-t-elle avec affection en désignant le jeune homme endormi sur ses genoux. Yann rougit mais continua à caresser les cheveux de Martin, ce qu'il avait commencé à faire sans s'en rendre compte dès qu'il s'était allongé sur lui. Il lui sembla l'entendre soupirer de satisfaction et il appuya ses gestes un peu plus fort, attentif à la moindre esquisse de mouvement sur le visage bronzé. 

“Tu es vraiment accro hein?” la voix de sa soeur l'arracha à sa contemplation. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il fallait dire. Exagérer? Mentir? Saupoudrer le tout de vérité?

“Il me plait beaucoup.” La vérité donc. 

“C'est bien plus que ça. Je te connais Yann, ça fait longtemps que tu attendais ça avec lui.” elle les désigna du doigt l'un après l'autre. “Ca fait des années que tu me parles de lui sans arrêt, que tu nies en bloc quand on te demande s'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Enfin, tu te rends compte des crises de jalousie que tu lui as fait par procuration à travers moi, des conversations passées à ruminer sur chacune de ses copines, des heures passées à me vanter ses exploits et qualités? Tu ne peux pas me dire, “il me plaît beaucoup.” c'est bien plus que ça.!

Yann se tendit et risqua un coup d'oeil en direction du reporter. Il semblait toujours profondément endormi et il s'agita, stressé à l'idée que l'autre les entende. 

“Il s'était jamais rien passé avant. Je t'ai pas menti.” répliqua-t-il en se sentant pris en défaut. 

“C'est pas ce que je dis. Je te dis juste que tu es amoureux et prétendre que c'est pas le cas, c'est me prendre pour une imbécile. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre comme ça.”

“Tu dis n'importe quoi.” Les mots se précipitèrent, suivant tant bien que mal le fil décousu de ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus seulement la convaincre, mais la provoquer, la contredire, il ne voulait pas que Martin entende, ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de cette vérité. “Tu nous as à peine vu, comment tu pourrais dire ça? Et tu oublies Fred..” 

“Je l'oublierais toujours moins rapidement que toi.” persifla-t-elle, prête à se défendre. Elle se radoucit quand elle vit sa mine blessée.   
“Désolée, je voulais pas dire ça. Mais je persiste et signe, tu l'aimes plus que tu n'aimais Fred. Ca se voit à ça.” elle désigna sa main prisonnière des cheveux bruns qui s'y figea. “Quand tu le touches, on a l'impression que ton coeur va imploser dans ta poitrine, comme s'il était trop fragile pour supporter ce contact mais en même temps comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Tu le regardes comme s'il avait créée l'univers et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire fonctionner. Tu l'as toujours fait, bien avant que tu débarques ici avec lui et que tu nous le présentes. Tu es mon frère et je te connais suffisamment pour te voir tomber amoureux, même à travers un écran.” 

Yann ne répondit, perdant sa réflexion dans l'arrête du nez en dessous de lui, les paupières closes, les lèvres charnues.. Son pouce caressait la joue au tracé délicat, absent.   
“Je .. l'aime beaucoup.” se risqua-t-il à dire à sa soeur, espérant que Martin ne l'entende pas. 

“Bel euphémisme.” 

“Ce que tu peux être chiante!” il balança un coussin du canapé et elle éclata de rire pour toute réponse. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré pour se recoiffer après la frasque de son frère et lui sourit, d'un sourire de chat heureux d'avoir emprisonné un canari entre ses griffes.  
“Je ne pensais pas te revoir vraiment amoureux un jour, ça va être une source inépuisable de raisons de me moquer de toi!”

Yann sentit Martin remuer doucement contre lui et il stoppa ses caresses. Le jeune resta immobile et il se figura, optimiste, qu'il dormait encore. 

“C'est un peu compliqué, tu sais, entre nous. Fragile.”

“Crois-moi, quand je vois sa façon de te regarder, ça n'a rien de fragile.” Il sonda sa soeur, espérant déceler un mensonge dans ses yeux clairs, mais elle avait l'air convaincue et son coeur manqua un battement à l'idée qu'elle puisse dire vrai. “Et en ce qui te concerne, je sais que tu en est raide dingue depuis 2014, je m'inquiète pas pour la solidité de ce que tu ressens.”   
Le présentateur s'empourpra et haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte, le regard perdu dans le feu de cheminée qui lui faisait face. “Je ne parlais pas de mes sentiments à moi Cat..” 

“Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop. Dis-lui Martin.” 

“Elle a raison” murmura une voix presque contre son ventre. Un frisson d'horreur s'empara de sa nuque alors qu'il réalisa de qui ces mots provenaient. Ses yeux se baissèrent lentement en un mouvement qui parut lui durer des heures. Ils finirent par se poser sur deux orbes vertes à la profondeur abyssale, à l'éclat doré sous la lueur des flammes. Une étincelle amusée y dansait et Yann eut des sueurs froides à cette seule pensée. 

“Depuis combien de temps était-il éveillé? Et qu'avait-il entendu?”


	4. Découvertes gênantes et plan de défense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tou.te.s 
> 
> Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu une vie assez agitée dernièrement.   
> Ensuite, ce chapitre peut paraître un peu WTF par moment mais il s'inspire pourtant d'anecdotes qu'on m'a raconté donc aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas si improbable. :D  
> Pour finir, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

_ **Mardi** _

 

Impossible de sonder Martin pour savoir ce qu'il savait tant que sa soeur était avec eux dans la pièce. Yann dut ronger son frein et attendre qu'ils montent dans la chambre pour aborder le sujet.

 

“Ca faisait longtemps que tu étais réveillé?” lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier jusqu'à leur chambre. Martin le dévisagea étrangement puis se contenta d'hausser les épaules , l'air détaché.

“J'ai juste entendu la fin de votre conversation. Celle qui disait que tu t'inquiétais trop. Je sais pas de quoi vous parliez mais je suis d'accord avec le constat.”

 

Yann sentit le soulagement envahir sa poitrine et sa respirations se fit plus ample. Il n'avait rien entendu. Pourtant une partie de lui doutait encore, notamment en voyant le jeune homme éviter soigneusement de le regarder.

Il essaya de se convaincre du contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné à l'idée que Martin ait tout entendu. Il demeura sur la défensive le reste de la soirée alors qu'ils se préparaient pour aller se coucher, ne répondant que par mono-syllabes. Si Martin trouvait son attitude étrange, il n'en dit rien.

 

Yann se glissa sous la couette, espérant que sa gêne disparaitrait sous les draps. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le reporter se collât à nouveau contre lui, son dos contre son torse. Le brun s'installa plus confortablement soupirant d'aise alors que le poivre et sel recommençait à lui caresser lentement les cheveux, comme précédemment. Il n'avait hésité qu'une poignée de secondes avant de recommencer ses papouilles, la chaleur de l'autre contre sa poitrine, anéantissant sa réserve.

Il se racla la gorge, désireux de ne pas laisser le silence s'instaurer entre eux trop longtemps. Il voulait aussi que le journaliste n'ait pas le temps de repenser à ce qu'il pouvait avoir entendu.

 

“Bah dis donc Martin, depuis quand tu aimes autant qu'on te touche les cheveux? Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu détestes les gestes affectueux, tu es le premier à les repousser.”

 

Martin soupira d'aise alors que Yann serra un peu plus fort un mèche entre ses doigts. Le plus vieux déglutit péniblement en entendant ce son qu'il aimait bien trop. Par précaution il voulut mettre de la distance entre leurs deux corps mais le reporter ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et il se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Le présentateur se tendit mais le laissa faire.

“Je te signale que quand c'est toi, ça me dérange jamais.” un étirement paresseux “Je n'ai rien contre une caresse de temps en temps.” répondit Martin, la voix endormie.

“Je te caresse rarement tout de même. On peut pas dire que tu m'en réclames. En même temps, faut zigzaguer entre toutes tes prétendantes.”

“Ah oui, c'est vrai que je suis un vrai tombeur, on se bat pour me toucher les cheveux.. T'es juste pas assez rapide Yannick.” Il se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux joueurs sous ses paupières à demi-closes. Il posa sa tête sur le même oreiller que Yann, presque hésitant. “Et puis je t'en réclame une là.” Yann ne sût pas que répondre alors il continua de laisser sa main vagabonder entre les épaisses mèches brunes, savourant la respiration de plus en plus profonde qui faisait bouger son oreiller.

 

“On dirait vraiment un chaton.” murmura-t-il dans la pièce silencieuse plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme qui s'endormait à côté de lui. Martin pouffa doucement à ses côtés, un bruit léger qui témoignait de la conscience qui sombrait doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément. Malgré tout, Yann continua de lui caresser les cheveux, repensant à ce que Martin lui avait dit juste avant. Il avait raison en disant qu'il ne refusait jamais un geste affectueux de Yann, que ce soit une bise trop appuyée ou sa tête posée sur son épaule lors d'une soirée qui terminait trop tard. Martin ne fuyait jamais son contact comme il le faisait si facilement avec d'autres. C'est Etienne qui lui avait fait remarquer en premier, puis Laurent, qui en avait profité pour lui dire qu'il serait peut-être bien d'arrêter de toucher son reporter à la moindre occasion avant de se prendre un procès pour harcèlement sexuel.

 

“On a pas besoin d'un scandale Yann, tu vois bien qu'il déteste qu'on le touche.” C'était vrai, et malgré sa réputation de coureur, il se refermait toujours quand on l'effleurait, volontairement ou non. Cela avait été un peu cela au début entre eux, il acceptait les gestes affectueux de Yann, un peu gêné, gauche dans sa manière de s'y plier. Puis cela avait changé et non seulement les acceptait-il de bonnes grâces mais il en initiait un bon nombre.

Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour ne pas mettre son coeur en danger. Mais Yann était faible et il exultait silencieusement à chaque effleurement. Comme il le faisait en ce moment précis alors qu'il se laissait aller à se blottir à son tour, savourant le contact des muscles légers, perceptibles à travers le tissu fin de leur t-shirts et le parfum puissant que captait son nez alors qu'il se nichait contre la nuque accueillante. Il s'endormit comme ça, sur la pensée que même si tout cela n'était que subterfuge, le naturel des gestes n'était pas feint.

 

_ **Mercredi** _

 

A son réveil, les rôles étaient inversés et c'est une pression légère mais répétée sur son cuir chevelu qui le tira du sommeil. Il se laissa faire quelques minutes avant de daigner ouvrir les yeux et de contaster que Martin était beaucoup plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le jeune homme semblait fasciné par la chevelure argentée qui filait entre ses doigts. Yann se glissa hors de lui après lui avoir marmonné un bonjour, troublé par les frissons qui semblaient refuser de quitter sa peau. Quand il retourna dans la chambre la chevelure encore humide, il trouva le reporter en train de fureter dans ses vieilles photos, un petit rire lui échappant entre deux clichés. Il se retourna en entendant que le plus vieux était revenu. Malicieusement, il plaça une photo devant son visage, de telle façon qu'elle dissimulait son nez et sa bouche, dévorant son visage pour n'en laisser que des yeux d'enfant, taquins et rieurs.

 

“Dis-moi Yann, c'est pour la science.. C'était tes vrais cheveux?” Il éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de son patron, qui se précipita vers lui pour voir de quoi il parlait.

“Tu fais chier Tinmar, c'était les années 90. On avait tous une coupe pourrie à l'époque.”

“Tu faisais une compétition alors? Parce que là t'as gagné, c'est sûr.” Yann le poussa sur le lit pour se venger et il se laissa faire en riant, la photo toujours en main. Il resta allongé alors que le présentateur s'activait pour finir de s'habiller, fixant les détails du cliclé.

 

“J'étais tellement obnubilé par ta super coupe de ringard, que j'ai même pas vu ton ex à côté. Avec ses boucles, on dirait Bon Jovi. T'avais une âme de rockeur Yann?” susurra-t-il en se dressant sur un coude, dévisageant l'homme qui tentait vainement de ranger ses affaires. Le savoyard rougit, embarassé non moins par la question que par la chaleur du regard qu'il sentait dans son dos. Il finit par lui faire face, en soupirant, pas franchement agacé.

 

“Tu dis des bêtises Martin. Va donc te laver ou on va jamais pouvoir skier.” Il se pencha pour récupérer la photo, ses doigts se refermant sur elle mais Martin se redressa au même moment, se rapprochant donc brusquement de lui, leurs visages seulement à quelques centimètres. Il ne lâcha pas le cliché, ses yeux s'accrochant à ceux de son patron.

 

“Tu m'as pas répondu Yannick.”

“J'ai pas à le faire, Martin.” répliqua-t-il furibond. Martin le regarda un bref moment, une moue enjoleuse et moqueuse greffée au visage, sans ajouter un seul mot, achevant de le rendre nerveux. Il finit par lâcher la photo, soudainement, ce qui surprit Yann, alors que le plus jeune sortait du lit d'un bond, semblant avoir oublié ce dont il était entrain de parler.

 

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de déambuler laborieusement dans la chambre, tentant de distraire son esprit qui semblait ne désirer que se mettre à la place de l'eau qui tambourinait contre la peau mate de l'autre côté de la porte.

Martin finit par sortir de la chambre, à moitié nu à nouveau, les cheveux humides et la mine agitée alors qu'il bataillait avec ses vêtements pour s'habiller. Désireux de résister à la tentation de se laisser encore absorber par la vue de son employé dénudé, Yann feignit s'occuper des photos placées sur le secrétaire dos au lit, et donc à l'homme qui y rodait.

 

“Yann, t'aurais pas quelque chose contre le mal de crâne? J'en ai un depuis ce matin, je sens qu'il va pas partir.”

“Ouais, regarde dans la table de chevet.” répondit le présentateur distraitement, le regard attrapé par les images d'un temps où il était plus jeune, pas encore capturé par le tourbillon de sa vie parisienne. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit du tiroir s'ouvrir qu'il réalisa son erreur.

Il fit volte-face et se sentit pâlir en voyant Martin fouiller dans le petit meuble en bois.

 

“Martin, non!” s'exclama-t-il, terrifié. Trop tard. Quand le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, il avait l'objet tant redouté dans la main et le pire de tout, un sourire interloqué aux lèvres. En quelques enjambées, le poivre et sel était arrivé à la hauteur du reporter et se jetait sur sa main pour le lui enlever. Martin laissa échapper un petit rire mais refusa de le lâcher. Ils luttèrent et finirent par basculer sur le lit, le dos du brun épousant le matelas tandis que Yann luttait au-dessus de lui, ses genoux enserrant les jambes de l'autre.

 

“Tu me dois des explications Yannou. Qu”est-ce que c'est que ça?” lança Martin, le rire faisant gondoler sa voix et briller ses yeux.

Yann sentait sa peau chauffer douloureusement sous la honte et il répondit agressivement.

“Tu sais parfaitement ce que c'est Martin. T'en as jamais vu? Rends-le moi maintenant.”

“Excuse-moi, mais je trouve rarement de jouet pour adultes dans la table de chevet des gens, encore moins quand c'est celle de mon patron. Il était si mauvais que ça au lit? Comme quoi avoir une allure de rock star, ça ne fait pas tout.” continua-t-il avec malice, faussement songeur.

 

Choqué par la question, Yann lâcha le poignet de son faux amant qui tenait encore le fameux objet pour s'asseoir sur lui sans y réfléchir, son corps reculant sans s'en rendre compte. Il réalisa l'ambiguïté de leur position mais les pupilles vertes ne le lâchaient pas, hypnotiques. Sa surprise ne fût que plus grande lorsqu'il comprit que la question était sérieuse.

 

“Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui.” rougit-il à nouveau, follement embarrassé. Une infime partie était étrangement excitée par la situation, vers la porte de son intimité que Martin avait ouverte et qu'il ne semblait pas désireux d'ignorer, par la proximité de leur corps.. et il faut le dire, par les souvenirs et sensations que l'imitation en plastique lui avait procuré.

 

“Non mais tu peux le dire, qu'il était nul au lit Yann, j'irais pas lui dire vendredi soir.” Martin éclata de rire alors que Yann s'etouffait d'indignation et lui donnait des petites tapes pour se venger, sans d'autres effets que d'augmenter son hilarité. Il était auss

 

“Il se débrouillait très bien figure-toi.” finit-il par rétorquer, mordant, tout en regrettant immédiatement ses mots. Pourquoi s'était-il embarqué là-dedans. Martin cessa de rire un instant avant de le contempler.

“Ah bah ça a l'air...” il glissa sa main dans le tiroir pour en ressortir un petit tube en plastique. “Parce que j'ai aussi trouvé le lubrifiant et il date de l'époque où t'étais encore avec. J'ai jeté un oeil et.. il a été bien utilisé.” Il explosa de rire à nouveau et Yann capitula, se penchant jusqu'à cacher son visage dans les draps, non loin du cou de Martin.

 

“Ca suffit.. C'est super gênant.” geignit-il, au comble de l'embarras. Le rire qui secouait le journaliste se calma un peu et Yann le sentit bouger sous lui, se tourner jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, allongés sur le flanc. Le poivre et sel garda le visage dissimulé et fut surpris de sentir une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. Martin semblait regretter de l'avoir taquiné sur sa trouvaille.

 

“Il y a pas de quoi être gêné. On s'est retrouvé au lit avec un mauvais coup, on fait ce qu'on peut dans ce cas-là.” Visiblement, ses remords avaient une limite qui se franchissaient avec aisance. Yann leva les yeux au ciel et finit par lui envoyer un coussin dans la figure. L'autre homme le rattrapa avec aise avant de se rapprocher toujours plus de lui, l'air conspirateur.

 

“Il était si horrible que ça? Dans quel style? Etoile de mer ou Lucky Luke-qui-tire-plus-vite-que-son-ombre?” Devant les joues pivoines de son patron, un sourire presque tendre étira ses lèvres et Yann en fût troublé. “Je suis sûr que c'est le deuxième, moi!” affirma-t-il,

 

“Ni l'un ni l'autre.” finit par flancher Yann, penaud. Martin redressa brusquement la tête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plus vieux capitule.

 

“Donc j'ai raison, tu n'étais pas heureux au lit avec lui?” murmura-t-il comme pour lui même, se penchant un peu plus vers le visage gêné qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans l'anonymat des draps.

 

“C'est compliqué Martin.. il y a pas que le sexe dans la vie de toute façon..” Devant la moue emplie de doute de son employé, il ne put retenir un sourire et Martin s'illumina de le voir plus détendu. Il l'écoutait attentivement.

 

“On était pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde à ce niveau-là. Rien de bien grave. Rien à voir avec ça,” fit-il en reprenant le morceau de plastique transparent que Martin tenait encore, oublié, dans sa main droite.

 

“Ca, c'était quand j'étais plus jeune, quand je découvrais qui j'étais, ce que j'aimais... Des tentatives de gamin qui j'ai gardées, adulte. On s'en servait un peu mais c'était loin d'être courant.” Il se sentit mortifié en réalisant qu'on sentait l'amertume dans sa voix.

 

La vérité était que Fred était d'un ennui mortel du point du vue sexuel. Toujours à vouloir dominer, sans possibilité d'échanger, n'ayant jamais envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses.. Si peu attentif à l'autre.. Il était adorable mais la sexualité ne semblait que peu l'intéresser et il l'expédiait comme on expédie une corvée. Alors que pour Yann... Disons qu'il était mal placé quand il se moquait éhontément de la façon qu'avait Martin de collectionner les aventures et d'aimer un peu trop danser à l'horizontale. Il était exactement pareil.

 

Etrangement, Martin sembla comprendre tout ça.. Peut-être pas tout, mais dans sa façon de détailler les plis soucieux de son front, il paraissait saisir ses pensées. Yann finit par se confier en quelques mots, les moins dangereux, ceux qui traduisaient une vérité approximative, dans laquelle il n'était pas encore le méchant.

 

“Pas étonnant que tu ais toujours voulu utiliser ça, il avait l'air super chiant. J'avais une ex dans le même genre. Ca a pas tenu très longtemps. J'ai besoin de passion, de chaleur.. sinon ça n'en vaut pas la peine.” murmura Martin contre son visage. Ils se tenaient toujours face à face mais leurs nez se touchaient presque à présent. Les mots du plus jeune semblaient se transformer en chaleur au contact de sa peau. Yann remarqua que l'atmosphère semblait avoir changé autour d'eux, plus lourde, électrique.

 

“Je peux te poser d'autres questions? Là-dessus?” Martin désigna le sex-toy et le Savoyard émit un son inquiet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit brusquement alors que la voix toninque de Catherine résonna dans la pièce.

 

“Bah alors les marmottes on vous attend!!” Les deux faux amants se redressèrent d'un bond et la regardèrent, de l'air effarouchée d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. La jeune femme passa son regard de l'un à l'autre avant qu'il ne tombe sur l'objet maudit dans la main du plus petit. Son air éberlué fut vite éclipsé par une expression de franche amusement. Martin paniqua et jeta l'objet dans le tiroir alors que Yann tentait vainement de se justifier.

 

“C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Martin et moi, on...”

 

“N'en dis pas plus, j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. Quoique si en fait , j'ai très envie de savoir mais là, on a pas le temps.” Yann qui avait retenu son souffle, se détendit un instant, bien que l'humiliation d'avoir été surpris avec ça entre les mains marquait toujours sa peau d'une teinte cramoisie.

 

“Je suis étonnée de voir que tu as encore ce truc-là Yann.” Elle se tourna vers Martin, qui loin de son air provocateur de tout à l'heure, semblait penaud. “Oui je sais qu'il existe parce qu'il fait beaucoup de bruit en vibrant et Yann est très peu discret pendant l'amour. Mais ça je suppose que tu le sais déjà.” Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel il répondit en rougissant. Le poivre et sel quant à lui, était trop attéré pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.”

 

“Les murs sont fins comme du papier ici, on entend tout. D'ailleurs je vous trouve particulièrement discrets à ce niveau-là. Mes oreilles vous en remercient.” Sur ces mots et d'un geste volontairement théâtral, elle referma la porte.

 

Les deux hommes soufflèrent de soulagement au même moment et échangèrent un regard. Martin avait l'air si terrifié que le présentateur ne put s'empêcher d'éclater, vite rejoint par son compère. Il se jeta à nouveau sur le lit en gémissant.

 

“Cette journée va de pire en pire et il est même pas 10h..”

Martin lui passa un main réconfortant dans le dos, commençant par ses épaules puis glissant jusqu'à ses reins, où elle resta brûler sa peau à travers son pull. Yann le fixa, refusant de bouger. Une inquiétude, qui s'était déjà manifestée la veille, refit son apparition.

 

“Elle va commencer à se douter de quelque chose, elle me connaît trop bien. Tu l'as entendu, elle a compris qu'on était pas intimes toi et moi. Elle va trouver ça bizarre et avoir des soupçons. Une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête, c'est impossible de la convaincre du contraire.”

 

“Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer Yannick? Qu'on le fasse sauvagement contre la porte de sa chambre? Ca pourrait la convaincre.”

 

“Mais enfin Martin.” le quarantenaire se redressa d'un coup, suffocant. Le plus jeune lui fit son sourire le plus provocant avant de rire joyeusement devant son air outré.

 

“Je plaisante. Vincent a peut-être pas tord, faut peut-être qu'on fasse semblant et qu'on tape sur les murs.”

 

“Je fais pas de percussions Martin.”

 

“Bah alors il nous reste pas tellement d'autres choix. J'espère que t'as pas peur des échardes.”

 

“Mais qu'il est con.” grommela Yann en se relevant. Il continua de bougonner en descendant les escaliers, le rire du jeune homme dans ses oreilles et sa chaleur dans son dos.

 

La journée passa, aussi rapide qu'un rêve. Ils retournèrent sur les pistes et ne se retrouvèrent ensemble que le soir. Le faible que semblait avoir le neveu de Yann sur son faux compagnon s'était renforcé. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, cherchant son approbation à chaque occasion.

 

“Il va falloir que tu fasses attention, ton neveu veut se la jouer rival, on dirait. Faudrait que tu marques ton territoire.” lui murmura Cathy alors qu'ils débarassaient la vaisselle tous les deux. Occupés à déballer les jeux de société, Martin et l'adolescent semblaient passionnés par leur discussion. Yann s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte, pensif.

 

“Ce serait peut-être mieux pour lui, quelqu'un de plus jeune.” soupira-t-il en observant Martin qui passait une main affectueuse dans la chevelure blonde cendrée de son interlocuteur.

Sa soeur soupira. “C'est toujours le problème avec toi Yann.Tu ne peux jamais te contenter de ce que tu as, il faut toujours que tu compliques tout.. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas garder ton reporter.”

 

Yann soupira. Elle avait raison bien sûr. Même s'il n'était pas réellement avec Martin, il avait toujours imaginé qu'il était trop vieux pour le journaliste, qu'il serait trop ennuyeux pour lui qui était habitué à la jeunesse dorée de ses conquêtes, à leur éclat juvénile, presque aggressif. Il n'avait pas grand chose à offrir en vérité, à un homme comme Martin. Il se gratta la nuque avec nervosité et une pointe de tristesse. Il sentait le regard de sa soeur dans son dos, exaspérée mais soucieuse.

 

“Quoique je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour le garder. Ou pour l'avoir.” Elle lui lança un regard entendu, avant de le contourner et de rejoindre son fils à table. Son malaise grandit à nouveau, sa soeur n'avait cessé de faire des allusions à sa relation la journée durant, comme si elle avait des soupçons. Pendant le repas, Yann l'avait surpris qui les regardait tour à tour, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage. Elle ne lui dit rien cependant même s'il pouvait sentir ses calculations silencieuses. Il allait falloir qu'il parle à Martin, de plusieurs choses, se dit-il en observant les yeux désireux de son neveu.

 

L'angoisse d'être découvert avait l'étrange effet de le rendre encore plus dépendant du contact avec l'envoyé spécial, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Il le faisait naturellement quand il était stressé, de se réfugier près de Martin, poser sa tête sur son épaule, lui parler à voix basse, s'évader en quelque sorte. Alors il se glissa près de lui dans le canapé, trouvant refuge sur l'arrondi de son épaule. Martin s'arrangea pour que sa position soit confortable, la pointe des cheveux gris effleurant sa joue. Yann se laissa absorber par le parfum du jeune homme et par le vombrissement apaisant de la voix qui résonne dans les poitrines. Bercé, il perdit contact avec la réalité, progressivement, comme on rentre dans un bain chaud. Il sentit vaguement des doigts effleurer doucement sa peau, de son front, jusqu'à l'étendue sensible entre son menton et son cou.

 

“Vous avez échangé vos places? Hier c'est toi qui quémandait des câlins.” la voix de sa soeur lui parvint, étrangement déformée.

 

“Je ne quémandais pas.. C'est lui qui me les a donné en toute liberté.” Il pouvait deviner l'intonation taquine, l'éclair amusé dans ses yeux. Il perdit le fil de leur conversation pour un certain temps, incapable de focaliser son attention sur les mots alors qu'une somnolence anxieuse le guettait.

 

“Dis-moi, il était comment avec Fred?”

“Ahah serait-on jaloux?”

“Non, enfin si peut-être. Juste curieux, j'imagine. Il ne parle pas de lui, je me demande comment il était avec lui? Est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux?”

 

 _Jouer la carte du copain jaloux, quelle bonne idée.._ pensa Yann, amer.

 

“Il était pas comme ça, si ça peut te rassurer. Loin d'être aussi tactile.Vers la fin, ils ne se comprenaient plus, ne voulaient plus les mêmes choses. Je crois que Fred vivait mal la notoriété et les obligations de Yann. Ils se sont éloignés de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être qu'un couple de façade.

 

Quand ils venaient ici, ils étaient ensemble, dormaient dans le même lit, entre autres, les murs sont fins comme je te l'ai dit.” Yann sentit Martin remuer, gêné et il était heureux que son visage soit aussi dissimulé dans le t-shirt de l'autre. Sans oublier que d'entendre sa soeur parler de son ancienne relation en ces termes. Il avait aimé cet homme, mal, sûrement, mais il avait réellement voulu être avec lui, cela n'avait pas été “une relation de façade”. Mais il devait s'avouer que vers la fin...

 

“En tout cas, il n'était pas comme il était avec toi, même au début. Si..attentif. Il donne l'impression qu'il ne peut pas se passer de ta présence, qu'il a besoin de toi pour se sentir bien. Si Fred voit ça, ça va lui faire beaucoup de mal.”

 

“Mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est pas comme s'il l'avait quitté pour moi.” lui répondit le reporter avec force. Cathy ne répondit rien et son frère comprit qu'elle faisait le calcul. Connaissait-il déjà Martin quand sa relation avec Fred périclitait? Le jeune homme en était-il responsible? C'était des questions auxquels il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle trouve les réponses.

 

Il remua un peu plus fort et réalisa qu'il avait glissé le long du corps du reporter pour se retrouver près de sa hanche. La main de l'autre n'avait pas quitté son visage qu'elle caressait encore doucement lorsqu'il bougea. Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Cathy et Martin le regardaient sans rien dire alors il les ignora en se levant, leur tournant volontairement le dos.

 

“On a assez parlé de lui pour ce soir. Déjà que je vais devoir me le coltiner dans trois jours.”

“T'as aucune raison de lui en vouloir. C'est de ta faute si vous vous êtes séparés en mauvais termes.” répliqua la jeune femme avec une moue agacée.

“C'est vrai que tout était toujours de ma faute avec lui.” soupira Yann, lassé. Il sentit une pression sur sa hanche et y vit la main de Martin, qui le regardait soucieux.

 

“Tu as l'air crevé, on va aller se coucher.” dit-il à l'attention de son patron en regardant la jeune femme qui semblait tendue soudainement. Yann acquiesça en silence, reconnaissant de la diversion. Ils montèrent en silence, Martin à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, leurs mains s'effleurant alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

 

Yann se glissa rapidement sous les draps, déterminé à s'endormir le plus rapidement possible. La bonne humeur qui les animait tous s'était évaporé et il s'en savait en partie responsable. Bien qu'il lui tournait le dos et qu'ils soient tous les deux plongés dans la pénombre, il pouvait sentir le regard de Martin sur lui. 

 

“Ca a vraiment l'air d'être une grosse tension entre vous deux, ton ancienne histoire.” commença le reporter, hésitant. Yann soupira audiblement mais l'autre ne se démonta pas. 

 

“Je sais que tu as pas spécialement envie d'en parler mais vu qu'on est censé être ensemble, il faut quand même que j'en sache un peu plus. Rien que pour ne pas gaffer dans trois jours.” Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes. “Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés?”

 

Le poivre et sel soupira. Martin avait raison mais il réchignait à lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas que cela change l'image que le reporter avait de lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer.

 

“Je l'ai trompé. Plusieurs fois.”

 

“Oh..” Yann se tendit et il fut surpris de la main réconfortante qui caressa son dos en réaction à ses mouvements. Son dos se détendit lentement.

 

“Catherine ne me l'a pas vraiment pardonné, tu vois. C'est pour ça qu'elle le défend autant. Elle m'en veut d'avoir tout gâcher avec lui.”

 

Martin sembla peser ses mots et Yann se tourna vers lui, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller. A un souffle d'écart, il pouvait discerner les coutours du visage de l'envoyé spécial, que les rayons de lune venaient caresser, à travers le peu de lumière provenant de l'extérieur.

 

“Ouais, enfin c'est rarement aussi simple que ça. Enfin je veux dire, c'est difficile de juger. Ce serait malvenu de ma part en tout cas.”

“Hum.” se contenta de soupirer Yann, secrètement soulagé de l'entendre dire ça. “C'est vrai que.. enfin.. avec ta réputation.. enfin ton passé.. Tu peux peut-être comprendre.”

 

“Dis tout de suite que je couche avec tout ce qui bouge?” répliqua Martin d'une voix exagérément outrée. Les deux hommes pouffèrent, complices.

 

“Non mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu peux comprendre, tu n'as pas toujours été exemplaire. Et comme tu le constates, moi non plus.”

 

“Ouais, un beau couple de salauds.” murmura Martin le regard toujours fixé vers le plafond.

 

Yann ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il se contenta de chuchoter son assentiment, à moitié étouffé dans son oreiller. Martin finit par bouger et se tourna vers lui sans dire un mot. Le plus vieux le sentit songeur et après de longues secondes d'hésitation silencieus, il leva doucement sa main sous les draps et la posa sur le flanc du jeune homme, en un geste réconfortant. Au prix d'une hésitation déchirante, d'un “je ne devrais pas” constant, il la laissa glisser lentement pour se nicher au creux de la hanche. Il sentit Martin retenir son souffle.

Son esprit lui hurlait de retirer sa main mais il la laissa en place. Pire, très lentement, comme mûs par leur propre volonté, ses doigts glissèrent, milimètre par milimètre sous le t-shirt, effleurant la peau brûlante. Sa respiration se suspendit à son tour, et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans rien dire, sans même bouger. Yann s'attendait à une rebuffade de la part du jeune homme mais il ne dit rien, se rapprochant même de son patron, qui garda sa main au même endroit. Le reporter reprit la parole un peu plus tard pour changer de sujet, parlant du fils de Cathy qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée.

 

“Il a un faible pour toi, un vrai, de ceux qui s'en va pas .” soupira Yann, tandis que son pouce dessinait des arabasques sur l'épiderme brûlant à sa portée.

“On peut pas dire que je l'ai encouragé.” répondit Martin, le ton léger.

“Huuum. Le pauvre, il est bien mal tombé. Il aurait fallu qu'il ait une frange.”

 

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Yann s'émerveilla de sentir la peau vibrer sous ses doigts. Dans la pénombre il percevit le reporter se calmer et s'installer plus confortablement.

 

“Ce qui est surtout embêtant c'est qu'il se sente attirer par le mec de son oncle. Il y a moins compliqué quand même. Vous avez de bonnes relations d'habitude. Ca va créer des tensions non?”

 

Yann haussa les épaules. Il adorait son neveu même s'il devait avouer qu'ils étaient moins proches depuis l'entrée dans l'adolescence de ce dernier. Il était devenu distant, lunatique, grincheux. Et semblait fuir sa compagnie. Il n'était pas spécialement surpris. Après tout, il avait fait presque pareil.

 

“J'ai couché avec le copain de mon cousin quand j'étais à la fac.” avoua-t-il à Martin qui manqua de s'étrangler. “Il me l'a toujours pas pardonné d'ailleurs.”

 

“Et l'autre?”

 

Yann compris tout de suite de qui il parlait.

 

“On était pas vraiment ensemble à cette époque là. Du moins on était dans une période compliquée.”

 

“Hé ben.. J'espère que ton cousin sera pas là à Noël, parce que les deux en même temps...”

 

Le poivre et sel retira la main qui était toujours posée sur la hanche du brun pour lui donner une tape joueuse sur l'épaule. Les deux hommes rirent à nouveau, plus doucement, avant de reprendre leur place.

Ils discutèrent encore de nombreuses minutes cette nuit-là avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, la hanche du plus jeune toujours entourée de sa main.

 

 

_ **Jeudi** _

 

Ils se réveillèrent dans la même position le lendemain matin, toujours connectés par cette infime partie de peau contre peau. Yann s'étonna que Martin ne le repousse toujours pas maintenant une fois bien réveillé et non plus enveloppé dans la pénombre qui prêtait au rapprochement et aux confidences. Mais le jeune homme gardait le contact. Du moins physiquement. Son esprit semblait être ailleurs. Il finit par se confier alors qu'il contemplait Yann en train de s'habiller, ce qui troublait par ailleurs beaucoup le présentateur.

 

“Je crois que ta soeur a des doutes pour nous deux. Elle m'a fait des allusions un peu bizarres hier pendant que tu dormais avec moi dans le canapé. Du style “ _C'est un peu bizarre qu'il soit fatigué parce que vous avez pas l'air à fond dans l'action tous les deux. Vous vous touchez jamais vraiment.”_

 

“Pardon?! Mais on se touche tout le temps!” s'exclama Yann, sur la défensive. Il se doutait de ce que Martin venait de lui confier depuis quelques temps déjà et cela l'agaçait de voir ses soupçons confirmés. Il ne se voyait être encore plus proche de Martin physiquement, du moins, pas sans s'y brûler les ailes. Le reporter le regardait amusé.

 

“Elle a l'air de dire que ça se voit qu'on a pas de vie sexuelle tous les deux, on a pas de marques, on fait de bruits le soir, rappelle-toi, elle a dit qu'on entendait tout de sa chambre par rapport à la tienne. Vincent avait peut-être pas tord, il va peut-être falloir qu'on fasse grincer les ressorts du lit.”

 

“Hors de question d'abîmer mon lit en sautant dessus Martin.”

 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel, avec une moue amusé. “T'as une meilleure solution peut-être?”

 

Yann jeta le vêtement qu'il tenait encore en main dans un geste d'énervement. “C'est pas grave, je vais tout leur dire. J'aurais vraiment que ça tienne au moins jusqu'au réveillon avec l'autre..” murmura-t-il dépité, en s'asseyant au côté du reporter sur le lit. Ce dernier le regardait sans rien dire.

 

“Il y a bien une solution.” finit-il par dire. “Mais c'est un peu extrême. Et surtout je ne veux pas que ça te gêne ou que tu le prenne mal.”

 

“Quoi donc?” Le présentateur était pour le moins intrigué. S'il devait être honnête, son esprit l'emmenait dans des perspectives peu décentes.

 

“Puisqu'il lui faut une preuve, on pourrait peut-être laisser une marque sur l'un d'entre nous, pas aussi fort qu'un suçon mais presque, en quand même plus léger.” L'envoyé semblait perdre de sa superbe devant l'expression de son patron, qui était lui, beaucoup plus tenté par l'idée qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

 

“Mais qui.. comment?” balbutia-t-il gêné. Martin semblait s'être repris.

 

“Vu que tu me moques tout le temps de mes petits dents pointues de vampire, tu vas pouvoir tester Yannick. Pour l'endroit, tu choisis mais le cou me semble le plus crédible, si on doit faire croire qu'on est .. actifs.” proposa-t-il avec soin.

 

Yann sentit sa bouche se dessécher par l'appréhension et l'anticipation. Il se contenta d'hôcher la tête, incertain de sa capacité à parler pour le moment. Martin prit note de son assentiment et se rapprocha lentement, comme on le fait pour s'approcher d'un animal sauvage. Il posa délicatement le bout des doigts de chaque côté de sa mâchoire.

 

“Droite ou gauche?” souffla-t-il l'air concentré. Yann ne répondit pas mais pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, dévoilant la base de cou, retenant sa respiration.

 

Il comprit immédiatement mais trop tard à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée quannd il sentit la bouche de l'autre se poser sur cette étendue de peau bien trop sensible. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour se rétracter mais sa seule réaction fût de déglutir péniblement. Le premier gémissement apparut alors que la pointe des dents venait caresser l'épiderme avec une lenteur délibérée et taquine. Quand elle apppuya sur la chair, Yann attrapa le bras tendu non loin de sa taille, incapable de décider si c'était trop ou pas assez.

 

Martin décida pour lui et continua de plus belle, lui arrachant soupirs de plaisir et frissons. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il serait incapable de résister.

Il s'agrippa soudainement à l'avant-bras du reporter alors qu'il insistait sur un point sensible. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde et cotonneuse. Le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lui parut tonitruant dans l'intimité de la pièce. Il sentit le sourire amusé contra sa peau et voulut répliquer vertement mais le jeune homme s'allongea fermement contre lui.

Il réalisa à cet instant précis qu'une partie pariculière de son anatomie s'était réveillée en pleine forme.

 

La honte va s'ajouter à l'excitation et il tenta de se dégager, piqué au vif.

 

C'était sans compter sur Martin qui raffermit sa prise sur son cou et Yann se laissa mollement retomber sur le matelas. Le corps de chiffons, il saisit les hanches du reporter, incapable de décider quoi que ce soit. Il sentit l'air crépiter autour d'eux. L'indécision le clouait sur place, incapable de choisir entre repousser ou attirer.

 

Là encore, l'autre réagit pour lui et une main étrangement froide effleura la peau tendre de son ventre.

Peut-être était-ce la différence de température ou la sensibilité douloureuse au creux de son cou qui nourrissait vague après vague, un plaisir trop dur à supporter, mais la panique l'enveloppa subitement, lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide.

 

Dans un halètement, il repoussa le jeune homme et bondit littéralement hors de lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas de la porte. Il fixait la poignée dorée comme si elle pouvait magiquement effacer les dernières minutes. Il avait une conscience accrue de son érection douloureuse et du sang qui battait à ses tempes. La respiration erratique derrière lui faisait miroir à la sienne, la complétant.

 

“Excuse-moi Martin.” Sa propre voix lui paraissait étrangère, bien trop rauque. Martin pouvait-il sentir à quel point il le désirait jusqu'au son de sa voix? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait également qu'il ne devait absolument pas se retourner, ni se figurer ce à quoi son employé devait ressembler, échevelé, sur le lit. Il serait incapable de ne pas l'y rejoindre.

 

“Je me suis laissé déborder, ça n'arrivera plus.” continua-t-il d'une voix mécanique. Il sortit de la pièce avant que le reporter ne puisse répliquer.

 

 

Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce que son beau-frère lui racontait. Pourtant il adorait le mari de sa soeur et d'habitude, il l'écoutait toujours avec intérêt. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le regard dans le vide, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les différentes réactions que pourrait montrer le repoter à ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Etait-il outré, surpris, dégoûté? Tout à la fois?

 

Après tout, il n'avait jamais été avec un homme à sa connaissance, il n'avait proposé ce plan que pour lui rendre service. Et lui en avait profité, du moins commencé à en profiter.

 

Il tira nerveusement sur le col de son pull, conscient de la marque rouge qu'il laissait ainsi entrevoir. Si Bertrand s'en aperçut, il eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa soeur, qui s'extasia dessus pendant de longues minutes. Son mari lui lança un regard désolé par dessus la table, empreint de solidarité.

 

Yann se raidit brusquement alors que Cathy lançait un salut enjôleur et chargé de sous-entendus derrière son dos à la personne qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Il entendit vaguement Martin lui répondre d'une voix égale au ton taquin, alors que l'angoisse le saisissait tout entier. Il frémit en l'entendant approcher, se préparant à son regard chargé de mépris et de colère.

 

Mais au lieu de cela, une caresse légère vint effleurer l'encolure de son pull, là où les dents avaient laissé leurs empreintes. Yann sursauta à ce contact et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'envoyé spécial. Une sensation étrange lui tordit l'estomac alors qu'il contemplait les yeux verts qui semblaient presque noirs. Plus que la couleur, c'est l'intensité qu'ils dégageaient qui le laissa sans voix. Pas la moindre trace de colère ou de dégoût, ce qui le rassura à peine tant il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire.

La seule qu'il y percevait était... une promesse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Discussions Nocturnes

“Yann, tu as encore des fantasmes?” la question, qui lui parut abrupte, sûrement parce qu'il avait peu prêté attention au reste de la conversation, le fit sursauter. Son attention avait été bien captée par les flammes qui dansaient sur l'avant-bras dénudé de Martin, le teintant d'ombres orangées et mouvantes. Installé sur un fauteuil un peu éloigné du canapé où le poivre et sel se trouvait avec sa soeur, il avait le regard perdu dans l'âtre jusqu'à ce que la question de la jeune femme arracha son attention. Leurs regards s'attirèrent et Yann détourna les yeux, gêné à la fois par la question et par le regard vert qui les flammes faisaient pétiller. Sa réponse semblait beaucoup intéressé Martin puisqu'il se tourna un peu plus vers eux.

Catherine avait décidé que ce soir serait le soir des confidences osées, terme dont elle avait semblé très fière. Elle avait poussé au lit sa mère et son fils, ainsi que son mari qui avait semblé ravi d'échapper à ce genre d'exercice. Yann s'y serait volontiers soustrait mais Martin ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa soeur d'une semelle aujourd'hui alors il était resté. Une infime partie de lui avait même pensé que le jeune homme avait voulu le punir pour l'avoir repoussé un peu brutalement le matin même. Mais Martin n'avait fait aucune référence à l'incident pendant la journée et le présentateur n'a pas de raison de penser qu'il puisse lui en vouloir. 

Sa soeur avait sorti la liqueur locale pour l'occasion et Yann, moins habitué qu'il ne l'avait été aux alcools forts, sentait la tête lui tourner dangereusement. Il vit les yeux pétillants de sa soeur, et se rappella leurs conversations dans la pénombre de leur chambre d'ados, les confidences ainsi chuchotées, les premières expériences démêlées au peigne fin de leur curiosité fraternelle. Sans nul doute, elle ressentait la même chose. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'était comme une nouvelle adolescence qui renaissait sous leurs yeux. 

“Tu ne m'as pas répondu.” insista-t-elle, écrasant nonchalamment la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Yann haussa les épaules tentant de prendre un air dégagé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça devant Martin. 

“C'est dommage, toi qui adorait en parler en long, en large et en travers.” soupira sa soeur, tragiquement, avant de leur arracher un gloussement un peu grisé. Il y avait longtemps que Yann n'avait pas bu comme ça.   
“Il va falloir que j'en parle avant quelqu'un de plus conciliant du coup.” continua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Martin qui les observait nonchalamment non loin de là, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. 

“Alooooors, il a des fantasmes?” fit la jeune femme en désignant son frère d'un signe de tête. Le plus vieux voulu répliquer mais l'alcool rendait sa langue pâteuse, ses réflexes plus lents.Son employé fut plus rapide.

“Comment le saurais-je?” répondit-il d'un ton langoureux, “je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je ne sais que ceux que j'ai aidé à réaliser.”  
Même intoxiqué par l'alcool, il restait dans son personnage de petit ami parfait. Yann aurait été admiratif, perfectionniste qu'il était, si seulement cela n'avait pas été la preuve de son indifférence. 

Cathy ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme prise dans une reflexion qui ne voulait pas la relâcher. 

“Alors est-ce qu'il t'en reste à toi?” finit-elle par relancer, d'un air conspirateur qui fit sourire le jeune homme.  
“Peut-être.” Le ton du reporter était léger mais ses yeux flamboyaient étrangement. 

Catherine vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé pour se rapprocher de Martin qui la laissa faire.   
“Allez, dis-moi tout. Je t'en dirai un après. Révélation pour révélation. 

Martin la regardait mi-amusé, mi-suspicieux puis finit par céder. 

“Et bien figure-toi que depuis le temps que j'ai commencé à avoir des relations, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'être attaché, physiquement..” il mit ses poignets l'un par dessus l'autre, mimant le geste. “Pas forcément avec des menottes, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je me sente suffisamment en confiance pour le faire.” Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de Yann et ce dernier détourna le regard avant d'avaler une nouvelle lampée d'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge. Pour la énième fois, il se dit que ça allait trop loin et qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. 

Avait-il contrôlé quelque chose pour commencer? Plus il y repensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait fait que surfer sur la vague qu'on lui avait imposée, courrait désespérement après des idées et des plans qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mettant à mal des vérités qu'il n'arrivait plus à rendre silencieuses. 

“C'est pas le plus difficile à réaliser comme fantasme ça.” répondait sa soeur, en lui coulant un regard en coin. “Une écharpe en soie et c'est réglé. Ou un torchon à la rigueur si vous avez pas d'écharpe sous la main. Mais c'est moins sexy.”

Ils rirent tous les trois et Yann eut une bouffée de tendresse en réalisant qu'elle essayait de le faire rire parce qu'elle voyait à travers son masque. 

“Bon à mon tour, avant que Yannick ne passe aux aveux.” Elle avait repris le surnom que Martin donnait à son patron pour le taquiner. Le coeur du poivre et sel se serra, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient devenus proches Martin et elle. La jeune femme posa la main sur sa poitrine, théâtrale. 

“Le mien, ce serait de le faire avec une femme. Non vraiment,” fit-elle alors que Martin éclatait de rire à ses côtés. 

“C'est plutôt pas mal en effet, je te le conseille.” acquiesça le jeune homme, hilare. 

“C'est un fantasme que j'ai depuis que je suis jeune, Yann peut te le confirmer, on en parlait déjà quand on était ados.” Yann hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires. “Mais c'est un peu tard maintenant” continua-t-elle alors que le reporter semblait vouloir lui dire que c'était encore possible. “Je peux pas faire ça à Bertrand, ça le tuerait. Littéralement. Il supporterait pas.”

“Plan à trois alors?”

“Martin!” s'exclama Yann outré, alors que le jeune homme lui faisait son visage le plus innocent. 

“Hé mais ce serait pas une mauvaise idée, je n'y avais pas pensé.” 

“Catherine!!” s'exclama de nouveau Yann, encore plus outré que la fois précédente. 

La jeune femme avait entouré les épaules de Martin avec son bras et semblait perdue dans ses reflexions.   
“Je sais pas si j'accepterais de le voir avec une autre femme ceci-dit. Je pense pas avoir les épaules pour ça.”

“Pour avoir pratiquer, je te confirme qu'il vaut mieux faire ça avec des gens pour qui on a pas de sentiments. C'est trop bordélique après, vraiment. Quand je suis amoureux je ne peux pas.” affirma Martin en lançant à Yann son air le plus provocateur. Le présentateur hésita entre l'envie de le frapper et de l'embrasser, comme toujours. « Mais ça m'arrive rarement d'être amoureux donc ça va. Je veux dire avant ton frère bien sûr.”

“Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris que tu aies testé ça ?” provoqua le poivre et sel. 

“Oh arrête ton cirque, Yann, tu as fait bien pire étant jeune et moins jeune, on le sait tous.” soupira sa soeur excédée. “Mais tu es si mignon quand tu es jaloux.” rajouta-t-elle, un sourire piquant aux lèvres. Martin et elle échangèrent un coup d'oeil complice et Yann se sentit presque rejeté. Il se renfrogna et Cathy se leva pour venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux en un geste affectueux. 

“Bon Martin, je ne suis pas surprise.” fit-elle en se rasseyant. Le reporter leva un sourcil moqueur mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.   
“Les mecs comme toi, hyper dominateurs adorent se laisser porter.” Elle eut un sourire confiant en voyant le reporter perdre son air assuré. En voyant qu'il évitait son regard, Yann se demanda ce qui était inventé ou non dans ce qui avait dit ce soir. Il avait été certain que son fantasme n'avait été qu'une bravade, une invention. Il ne l'imaginait parler de choses aussi intimes devant eux. Il devait se tromper.

“Si tu le dis.” répondit Martin, d'un ton faussement calme, remuant sur sa chaise. Pour la première fois depuis le début du séjour, Yann le vit perdre de sa superbe, de son assurance presque provocatrice à son égard. “Mais en attendant, on a toujours pas la réponse de Yann.” continua-t-il, un sourire taquin refleurissant sur ses lèvres. Le présentateur leva les yeux au ciel, il avait parlé trop vite.   
“Alors Yann..” insista de nouveau Cathy, son attention était revenu de plein fouet sur son frère. “Un fantasme que vous n'avez pas réalisé?” 

Yann ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de répondre, indécis. Des fantasmes, il en avait à la pelle, surtout en ce qui concernait Martin. Le problème n'était pas d'en inventer un et d'être crédible, le problème était de l'être trop. 

“Je .. euh... sous la douche.” Mon dieu, qu'il aurait aimé que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Devant le regard interloqué de sa soeur et celui, amusé et interrogateur de son ami, il eut la soudaine envie de fuir. “Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, c'est un classique.” 

“Mais justement!” s'exclama sa soeur, visiblement surprise. Yann comprit immédiatement qu'il avait commis une erreur. “c'est un de tes fantasmes depuis longtemps, tu m'avais dit il y a longtemps lors de nos discussions classées X, comment ça se fait que vous ne l'ayez pas encore fait?” Le savoyard la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas comprendre la pointe de soupçon dans sa voix. 

“Euh oui.. mais on a pas tellement eu l'occasion.” balbutia-t-il, parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. 

“Je crois qu'il essaye vraiment d'esquiver.” interrompit Martin pour faire diversion. 

“C'est n'importe quoi, voyons. Il n'a jamais rien esquivé jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui?” 

Yann les interrompit, sa voix beaucoup trop haute, trop aigue. Il se maudit intérieurement de paniquer toujours aussi vite. Il était incapable de réfléchir dans des instants pareils. 

“Bon d'accord, mais ça reste entre nous hein. C'est plus un endroit que d'une façon, ok ?.” Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa soeur, façon à ce que Martin n'entende rien. Il lui glissa, suppliant, de garder le secret et lui révéla ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il se refusait à ce que le reporter puisse entendre. Il craignait de pas être assez bon comédien. Le jeune homme le regarda faire, outré, alors que Catherine se redressait en riant doucement, lui donnait une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

“Hé ben, tu m'étonnes que tu voulais garder ça secret.” 

“Je veux savoir moi aussi !” Geignit le reporter, agacé “Je l'ai bien dit moi, c'est injuste, pourquoi je serais exclu de la confidence ?” 

“C'est le privilège fraternel, que veux-tu.” répliqua la blonde, en passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux. Elle se leva avec précaution, l'alcool alourdissant ses gestes. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son aîné, les yeux pétillants. “Tu sauras quand il sera temps mon petit chou. En attendant, moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les amoureux.” 

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Yann se leva pour l'imiter mais son faux-amant fut plus rapide et posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. 

“Tu comptes me le dire maintenant?” chuchota-t-il le regard empressé et curieux. Il était si proche que le plus vieux pouvait voir les éclats noisettes dans l'océan vert. 

“Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, quand il sera temps.” Voyant que l'autre homme ne bougeait pas, il hésita. “C'est rien Martin, c'est juste.. une invention, ça veut rien dire du tout, c'était pas sérieux.” 

“Pourquoi ne pas me le dire alors, si tu as menti?” 

Yann se figea et sentit son sang se glacer. Il détesta cette sémantique accusatrice, ce sourire en coin... Plus que tout, Il détestait se sentir acculé, pris au piège. Il se dégagea plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait voulu et contourna son obstacle. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tous voyait clair à travers ses mensonges, comme s'il n'était qu'un voile transparent entre eux et ses sentiments, un simple voilage, une protection de pacotille. Décidement, il faisait un piètre comédien. 

Il se glissa dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, désireux d'éviter toute conversation nocturne avec son employé. Mais il ne put retenir la bouffée d'envie en sentant le poids d'un corps faisant s'affaisser le matelas à ses côtés. Il sentit un souffle balayer son visage, indécis, amenant avec lui la froideur de la nuit et l'amertume des cigarettes. 

“Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.” lui murmura la nuit et une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna un peu même si l'obscurité était la seule chose qu'il voyait. Il détestait l'obscurité mais pour une raison étrange, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle le protégeait, lui qui ne pouvait garder ses émotions hors de son visage. 

“C'est rien Martin, il y a rien à raconter. Mes mensonges n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêt.”

On pouvait entendre le désaccord dans le silence qui suivit. Yann se tendit alors qu'une main se faufilait le long de son ventre pour s'installer non loin de son nombril. Martin se cala contre son dos, le bout de son nez effleurant sa nuque. 

“Si tu le dis.” souffla-t-il dans son épaule et le poivre et sel ne lui répondit pas. Il n'en était pas capable. 

 

La nuit s'étira douloureusement jusqu'au matin. Yann avait l'impression de se débattre en permanence pour respirer normalement. La main posée sur son ventre, le bras autour de sa taille, tout lui paraissait lourd, comme les membres de l'autre s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, incapable d'arrêter les images qui l'assaillaient. Le souffle de son faux-amant sur sa nuque ne l'avait pas aidé. Il était demeuré figé, terriblement tenté de se retourner pour le sentir près de ses lèvres mais refusant d'y céder. 

Contracté, il frémit en sentant l'autre s'éveiller doucement. Il sentit le regard se ficher comme une flèche de sa nuque, scrutateur. Il ferma les yeux, prétextant être endormi. Une étincelle de culpabilité vint l'étreindre en sentant Martin s'extirper doucement des draps. Il se sentit encore plus coupable du soulagement palpable qu'il ressentit quand la porte de la chambre se ferma quelques instants plus tard, le laissant seul. 

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Ses reserves s'amenuisaient, il ne sentait plus capable de faire semblant. Plus capable de prétendre ne pas souffrir de sentir Martin si proche en sachant que c'était qu'une façade. Non, plus qu'une façade, un jeu. 

Il jete un oeil à son téléphone et eut un sourire attendri par les messages de Vincent qui ne cessaient d'arriver. Son ami le bombardait d'encouragements à profiter et à se rapprocher toujours plus de l'envoyé spécial. 

“Oublie pas que demain soir, ton ex débarque. Il faut que vous soyez au top.” disait son dernier sms. Yann laissa retomber lourdement son téléphone sur le matelas. Il avait essayé d'éviter d'y penser toute la semaine. La confrontation le terrifiait. Il n'était absolument prêt à lui faire face. 

“On peut pas dire que le courage soit ta première qualité.” lui avait soufflé sa soeur un jour l'été dernier, alors qu'il lui parlait de sa difficulté au moment de quitter Frédéric

“On me l'a déjà dit mais moins élégamment.” avait été sa seule réponse. Il le savait parfaitement, pour certaines choses, il pouvait être assez lâche, sans la carrure épaisse de Laurent pour servir de protection. Cathy avait joué ce rôle étrangement, pendant des années. Martin le jouait aussi parfois, et Yann n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand son cadet avait pris une telle importance à ses yeux. Cela avait été bien trop progressif, insidieux. 

Il descendit avec lenteur les marches qui menaient à la cuisine et s'arrêta sur l'embrasure de la porte pour observer ceux qui était déjà installé. Martin était debout, bien que légèrement penché en avant, près de la table à laquelle sa sœur prenait son petit déjeuner. Le soleil se découpait sur leur peau, les rendant à la fois plus sombres et plus étincelants. Martin lui fit un sourire timide en le voyant arriver, un sourire qui n'atteignit pas vraiment ses yeux. Yann se demanda s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose quand sa sœur le salua l'air joyeux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de recommencer le sujet de la veille et il lui en était reconnaissant. Ils abordèrent cependant le sujet de l'arrivée de son ancien compagnon et il sentit son visage se fermer. Catherine fut douce pourtant, et elle était ravie de l'éloigner des deux invités. 

“Il ne causera pas de problème, je pense. Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, et il m'a redit qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se disputer avec toi. Il était plutôt surpris que tu ne viennes pas seul par contre.” Elle lança un regard en pointillé au brun qui fit mine de ne rien entendre. Visiblement, ils en avaient déjà parlé avant qu'il n'arrive.“C'est ce qu'il a dit : “Tant que chacun évite les gestes trop affectueux, je pense que ça ira. Yann devrait en être capable.” Je ne fais que transmettre.” 

Yann qui avait laissé sa tête reposer insconsciemment sur l'épaule du reporter, par habitude, se redressa vivement, le rouge aux joues.   
“Je vois pas qui a des gestes trop affectueux, ici, pour qui nous prend-t-il? Il s'imaginait quoi, que Martin et moi on allait le faire devant lui? On est pas des animaux, ça lui ressemble bien ce genre de remarques à la con.” Il se leva pour aller chercher quelque dans le frigo, furieux, quand il les entendit pouffer de rire. Il se retourna, piqué au vif.

“T'as perdu, Martin.” chantonnait sa soeur, clairement triomphante. “On avait parié que tu partirais au quart de tour en entendant ça. Notre ami ici présent, était persuadé que tu ne le prendrais pas comme une pique. Il a encore des choses à apprendre sur ta susceptibilité on dirait, même après des années.”

Yann croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

“C'était une pique Cathy, tu le sais très bien. Il m'a toujours reproché d'être beaucoup trop tactile, trop porté sur .. et bien tout. Si tu crois que c'était pas une attaque déguisée, tu es naïve sur ce coup-là.”

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. “Evidemment que c'est une pique Yann, mais tu ne devrais t'en foutre, pardonne-moi l'expression. Si tu réagis comme ça, c'est qu'il a tapé trop près de la vérité.”

Il ne lui répondit pas, toujours furibond. Il visualisait parfaitement le visage ironique et méprisant de Frédéric, ses lèvres pincées et sa voix fielleuse. Un main réconfortante se posa sur son bras, et il croisa le regard inquiet de son faux amant, qui le fixait préoccupé. Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien mais Martin resta à ses côtés, silencieux. 

“D'ailleurs, ses craints sont infondées, parce que je ne vous ai pas vu vous embrasser une seule fois depuis que vous êtes arrivés.”   
Yann se raidit. “N'importe quoi on s'embrasse tout le temps!”  
“Pas une seule fois, devant moi ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous, j'ai vérifié. A se demander si vous en êtes capables.” ajouta-t-elle, joueuse. Malgré son ton badin, Yann la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas réellement. Ce n'était pas plus des doutes mais une conviction.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et il sentit le rouge de ses joues s'approfondir encore plus. Il fallait la convaincre absolument. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'affronter son ex et les doutes de sa soeur en même temps. Se tournant vers son compagnon d'aventure, il chercha son soutien mais resta bouche bée devant la détermination farouche qui fermait les coins de sa bouche et faisait étinceler ses yeux. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser, son dos épousait le frigidaire avec force et les lèvres du reporter était sur les siennes. Il sursauta et posa sa main sur la hanche de l'autre homme pour le repousser mais celle de Martin s'était perdue dans ses cheveux, faisant dérailler ses pensées. Il avait le goût du café et des cigarettes, mais plus que tout, il avait le goût de l'interdit devenu possible. Il raffermit sa prise sur la hanche alors que leurs langues s'éffleuraient avec lenteur. Le journaliste s'était collé contre lui, sa jambe droite entre le sienne, l'emprisonnant encore plus entre son corps et le meuble. 

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et il ne savait pas dire si le baiser durait depuis plusieurs secondes ou plusieurs heures. Ils auraient pu continuer encore longtemps il en était convaincu mais un bruit de verre brisé les sépara brusquement.   
Martin maintint ses mains de chaque côté de son visage alors qu'il éloignait sa bouche de la sienne et ses yeux verts soudain bien plus sombres semblaient attendre quelque chose de sa part. Yann, étourdi, se sentait englouti par l'attraction qu'il ressentait, l'envie désespérée de l'embrasser encore et l'instinct qui lui faisait chercher la source du bruit qui les avait séparé. Il finit par arracher son attention au visage couvert de grains de beauté pour apercevoir la silhouette de son neveu disparaitre sur le seuil de la porte et sa soeur, affairée à ramasser les morceaux de verre répandus sur le sol. 

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée cependant et lui lança un regard complice alors qu'elle plaçait avec soin les restes coupants dans un sac plastique. 

Martin s'était détaché complètement pendant la seconde d'attention que Yann avait porté à ce qui se passait autour d'eux et il se mit à aider la jeune savoyarde en lui tournant le dos, comme s'il l'avait oublié. 

“Tu vois qu'on s'embrasse.” fanfaronna-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie et le coeur du présentateur se serra douloureusement. 

Il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Sa soeur vint le retrouver de longues heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, profitant du coucher de soleil. Son verre de vin dans les mains, Yann contemplait les couleurs changeantes du soir, s'étonnant silencieusement de les voir bouger en parfait synchronicité avec ce qu'il ressentait. Du désir, de la peine, de la colère, de l'humiliation, à chaque changement de sentiment dominant, il lui semblait qu'une nouvelle couleur prenait sa place dans le ciel et il admirait la façon dont la nature avait de le soutenir.

“Comme si le ciel dansait pour toi, tu perds la tête mon pauvre.” s'invectiva-t-il en silence. Il maudissait son sentimentalisme, la douleur fantôme qu'il l'accompagnait depuis que toute cette comédie avait commencé, et qui n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec leur baiser. De la parti de Martin, il s'était attendu à de la gêne, à un rejet glacé mais poli, un dégoût à peine voilé, plus que cela, il l'avait espéré. Rien que de mieux qu'une douche froide pour vous remettre les idées en place. Or Martin avait fait tout l'inverse, se montrant toujours plus doux et tendre, plus tactile aussi. C'était impossible à comprendre. 

“Quand tu boudes comme ça, on te donne 5 ans de plus.” lança Cathy à ses côtés.   
Une cigarette au bout des doigts (“Je me fais discrète en ce moment, tu comprends, j'ai pas dit à Bertrand que j'avais recommencé.”) elle regardait l'horizon avec un intérêt distrait. Clairement son esprit était ailleurs. 

“Tu sais, j'avais des doutes avant ce matin. Mais plus vraiment depuis.” Yann sentit qu'elle s'était tourné vers lui, que ses yeux bleus perçants le fixaient avec sérénité. “C'était pas le baiser d'un couple qui se connait déjà ça, c'était une première fois. N'essaye même pas de me dire le contraire, je te connais par coeur.” 

Yann ne répondit rien, de toute façon, elle n'attendait aucune réponse. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres lui aussi, attendant la suite, nerveux. Que devait-il attendre? L'incompréhension, la colère, le mépris. 

“Tu sais, j'ai été fâchée au début, enfin je crois; par la stupidité de cette idée. Mais finalement je suis plus vexée qu'autre chose, on a grandi ensemble, je te connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même par moment et tu as osé penser que tu pouvais me tromper avec un plan pareil?? Tu as surévalué tes capacités Yann, tu n'es pas aussi bon acteur que ça.”

Il baissa la tête, honteux. 

“Ce qui est exactement pourquoi tu t'es cramée devant moi. Pas devant maman, rassure-toi, elle n'a rien vu. Mais tu joues mal et ce que tu joues encore plus mal, c'est l'indifférence. Tu sais, si je ne suis pas aussi en colère que je devrais, c'est parce que je sais que tu ne joues pas la comédie que tu aimerais jouer. Tu as passé plus de temps à tenter de faire croire à Martin que tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui qu'à essayer de nous faire croire que tu l'étais. Tu t'es trompé de priorité. ET tu as échoué... dans les deux tableaux.”

Yann se tourna vers elle si brusquement que son cou craqua. Il n'en soucia pas, terrorisé par ce que sa soeur sous-entendait. 

“Tu veux dire qu'il sait?” 

“Je veux dire qu'il serait idiot de ne pas s'en être aperçu. Et je ne le crois pas idiot.” Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la conversation mais la baie vitrée s'ouvrit et Bertrand passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement, leur anonçant qu'ils devaient partir pour diner à l'extérieur. 

“On en parlera plus tard.” lui chuchota-t-elle en se levant alors que Yann écrasait de ses doigts tremblants sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Quand il se leva pour la suivre, elle était déjà à l'intérieur, et il était seul. Les lanbeaux invisibles de son plan déchu tout autour de lui. Maintenant qu'elle savait, que lui restait-il à faire à part tout avouer. Comment pouvait-il continuer, si elle se décidait à tout avouer à sa place, surtout à Frédéric. Il mourrait de honte il en était certain. C'était un constat d'échec cinglant. Il rentra à son tour, décidé à faire sa valise et à quitter la Savoie dès le repas terminé. 

Il était loin de se douter que non seulement il ne quitterait pas sa région natale ce soir mais que la découverte de sa soeur serait bientôt le cadet de ses soucis.


	6. Inquiétude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Ca a été assez compliqué d'écrire la suite de cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en attendant la fin.

Chapitre 6 : 

 

“Ça pourrait être bien pire.” se disait Yann alors que la discussion s'éternisait paresseusement autour de lui. Martin se tenait à côté de lui, son coude s'étalant nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il parlait avec animation avec Catherine et Bertrand, leurs rires se perdant dans l'animation du restaurant en cette fin de soirée. Sa jambe s'agitait nerveusement sous la table et il sentait par intermittence le regard de l'autre lui creuser la joue. 

“Ça va?” finit par lui chuchoter le reporter alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin. Yann hocha la tête nerveusement. Martin était bien trop près. L'écran de son téléphone s'alluma soudain et il accepta la diversion avec bienvenue. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise devant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et l'autre homme se raidit à ses côtés.

“Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle celui-là?” 

“Je n'en sais rien.” Il s'éloigna de Martin avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Il sentit son regard dans son dos alors qu'il sortait du restaurant dans la nuit cotonneuse. 

Il ne retrouva les autres que bien plus tard, les suivant de loin alors qu'ils rentraient doucement vers la maison familiale. Martin marchait lentement, lui lançant des regards par dessus son épaule qu'il était encore au téléphone avec Julien. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir raccrocher, lui racontant à l'aide de vifs détails ses soirées hivernales. Il lui décrivait avec une ironie mordante ses déboires de vacances, ses relations compliquées avec son compagnon et le reste de l'actualité aussi, évidemment. Comme lui, le travail ne quittait jamais vraiment Julien et replonger dedans lui permettait de revenir à Paris l'espace d'un instant, où tout était plus simple, huilé comme un engrenage, où sa relation avec Martin dansait en équilibre mais ne penchait jamais d'un côté ou de l'autre.   
Aujourd'hui, tout était brouillé. Il fixait la nuque du jeune homme que son bonnet pourpre cachait à peine. Plus d'une fois leurs regards se croisèrent mais ils ne dirent rien et Martin se retournait de nouveau, visiblement mécontent.   
Yann ne raccrocha qu'une fois passé le portail, alors qu'il se retrouvait dans la cours avec le reste de sa famille. 

Son neveu semblait avoir du mal à rentrer, tournant autour du reporter parisien, hésitant, comme s'il brûlait de dire ou faire quelque chose mais qu'il se retenait. Il finit par abandonner et rentrer à l'intérieur alors que le journaliste attendait Yann près de la porte d'entrée en fumant. Martin le regarda partir, l'air absent. Un air soucieux se peignait sur son visage. 

“Il a l'air de s'être vraiment attaché à toi” amorça Yann avec douceur. Il était content que son neveu se soit pris d'amitié pour le reporter, qu'il puisse avoir un modèle. Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Martin le mit mal à l'aise. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et se détourna pour écraser sa cigarette. 

“Alors qu'est ce que Julien avait à te dire de si urgent?” répliqua-t-il, en évitant soigneusement de lui répondre.

“Rien de spécial, il voulait juste savoir comment j'allais, me raconter ses vacances. Il a vu certaines choses qui lui ont fait penser à moi, il pensait que ça me ferait rire.” Le brun évita son regard, maussade.

“Passionnant. Ça lui arrive souvent de t'appeler comme ça pendant des heures?” Sa voix s'était faite dure, tranchante. Yann trouva qu'elle s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la blancheur dure de la neige qui les entourait. 

“Pas vraiment. Et puis ce n'est pas le premier. Je te rappelle que ça nous arrive aussi souvent. Je parle avec tous mes employés comme ça, c'est pas vraiment une nouveauté.” Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, Martin le fusilla du regard, la mâchoire contractée. 

“Puisqu'on est tous interchangeable à ce point, t'avais qu'à lui demander de prendre la place. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été encore plus convaincant. Il aurait pas eu besoin de jouer la comédie lui.” asséna le jeune homme avec humeur. Un éclat douloureux enserra la poitrine de Yann, qui se sentit blessé face à ses paroles. Il se sentit idiot, bien sûr que Martin jouait la comédie, il l'avait amené ici pour ça après tout.. Mais une partie de lui avait espéré que.. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait levé le bras pour le poser sur celui du reporter mais il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin et le laissa tomber mollement sur le côté. Martin le fixa avec humeur et voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, soupira d'un air excédé avant de rentrer lui aussi dans la maison, laissa Yann seul dans le jardin silencieux. 

Il chercha vainement Martin avant d'aller se coucher mais ne le trouva nulle parti. La maison silencieuse, il se résolut à l'attendre dans la chambre. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Quelque chose de trouble s'était installé entre eux depuis le début de cette histoire et s'ils pouvaient l'ignorer jusqu'à présent, c'était devenu impossible. Ou plutôt, cela lui était devenu impossible. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, que Yann arrive à lui faire comprendre. Martin doutait souvent de leur relation, il l'avait compris au fil des années, le jeune homme avait tendance à mal supporter de voir un autre le concurrencer dans sa relation de confiance avec son patron, Yann le savait et il en avait honteusement profité, il fallait se l'avouer, pour raffermir le lien déjà spécial qui les unissait. Mais ce lien était incertain maintenant que ses frontières avaient bougé, et il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il rassure le jeune homme. 

Il prêtait une oreille attentive aux bruits de la maison, analysant chaque craquement de bois. Bientôt ils se firent plus sourds et réguliers, et un distinct bruit de pas se fit entendre, qui se dirigeait droit vers la chambre, précipités, presque trop bruyant dans la quiétude de la maison endormie. 

Bientôt la silhouette de Martin apparût sur le pas de la porte. Yann ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre leur discussion mais il s'arrêta tout net en voyant s'agiter nerveusement au pied de lit. 

“Qu'est-ce qui se passe?”  
Martin le regardait, le regard absent. 

“On a un problème je crois.” Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Il chercha fébrilement une cigarette dans la poche de son jean et l'alluma, le regard perdu à l'extérieur. “Ton neveu m'a embrassé.” 

“Pardon?!” Le plus vieux se redressa dans le lit, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu. 

“Il est venu me rejoindre, on était assis dans le salon tous les deux et il m'a embrassé. Ca a duré deux secondes et il s'est confondu en excuses juste après. Il avait l'air assez mal. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave .” Martin secoua la tête. “Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais pas que ça irait jusque là.” 

“Mais tu pensais que... enfin tu savais qu'il en avait envie.” 

“Yann, c'était pas vraiment difficile à deviner. Ne me dis pas que tu avais pas remarqué?” 

“J'avais bien qu'il te tournait autour mais de là à penser que.. tu sais, il parle très peu. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur le fait qu'il pourrait être attiré par les hommes. Malgré le fait que je sois le seul qu'il connaisse.” Le silence s'installa entre eux. 

“Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler.” 

“C'est tout?” Martin s'était assis sur le lit à ses côtés, et il le dévisageait sans comprendre. “Mais enfin Yann, tu viens d'apprendre que ton neveu a essayé de séduire ton “copain” et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire, c'est “Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler.” ??” Il fronçait les sourcils comme s'il était vexé et Yann le trouva adorable, luttant contre l'envie d'aplanir la ride ainsi formée avec son index.

“Je peux difficilement lui reprocher ce qu'il a fait. Je suis passé par là, ces questionnements, ces tâtonnements. En mon temps, j'ai fait bien pire.” Il baissa les yeux un instant et remarqua que ses mains étaient maintenant bien trop proches de celles de l'autre homme sur le couvre-lit. Quelques millimètres de plus et... 

“Et tu as fait quoi exactement?” 

“Disons que j'étais pas un modèle de vertu.” Il resta silencieux et Martin sembla comprendre qu'il ne tirerai rien d'autre sur le sujet. Ils se regardèrent un moment et l'atmosphère s'épaissit autour d'eux. Le plus jeune clignait des yeux plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il était nerveux et Yann se demanda s'il se sentait coupable de qui venait de lui arriver. Il ne put s'empêcher d'étendre le bras pour remettre une mèche rebelle en place derrière l'oreille de son ami. Ce dernier sursauta mais ne parut pas se méfier. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et le poivre et sel sentit une bouffée de panique de le gagner. Il se redressa rapidement pour rompre le moment et changea de sujet. Il décida de faire abstraction de l'expression étrange sur le visage de Martin.

Cependant quand il se réveilla dans les bras de ce dernier pendant la nuit, il ne chercha pas à se défaire de son étreinte.

Le 24 Décembre. 

 

“Le pauvre, il ne sait pas quoi faire de son corps.” Yann leva les yeux au ciel en interceptant le murmure à peine subtil de sa soeur. 

“Il a jamais trop su en même temps.” répondit Martin et il les entendit pouffer dans son dos. Il délaissa les pommes de terre qu'il était en train de massacrer pour les fusiller du regard. Loin de calmer leur hilarité, il s continuèrent de plus belle et abandonna l'idée de les réprimander. Il retourna à sa tâche et faillit lâcher son couteau en sentant un torse masculin se coller contre son dos. 

“Ne sois pas si nerveux, ça va bien se passer.” lui souffla Martin, le faisant frissonner. Soudainement la venue de son ex le soir même était le cadet de ses soucis. Le reporter posa la tête sur son épaule et Yann sentit la tête lui tourner avec la familiarité du geste. Le jeune homme faisait de légers cercles avec le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre pour le rassurer. Sauf que c'était loin d'être l'effet obtenu. Il remua faiblement pour se dégager puis voyant que le plus jeune ne bougeait il s'écarta avec brusquerie. 

“Mon dieu, mais arrête donc d'être aussi nerveux.” s'exclama Cathy, agacée à présent.

Martin le regardait un peu surpris mais il dût lire quelque chose dans son visage car un sourire mutin vint effacer l'incompréhension de ses traits. Yann passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant désespérément un moyen se calmer. Il appréhendait l'arriver de Frédéric plus que tout, et sentir à quel point il réagissait à la présence de Martin ne l'aidait pas se contrôler. 

“Je sais que tu es pas vraiment ravi de le revoir mais dis-toi que lui non plus. Et c'est toi qui a l'avantage là, c'est chez nous qu'il vient.” continuait Cathy. 

“Elle a raison, il ne fera sûrement pas de scandale. Ce sera tendu, gênant, mais c'est tout. Un réveillon normal quoi.” 

“Mais comment tu peux être aussi serein, normalement tu devrais être aussi stressé que moi.” répliqua le plus vieux, qui commençait à se sentir un peu ridicule devant l'air détendu de son supposé compagnon.

“Il est pas assez beau pour que je sois stressé.” répliqua Martin nonchalamment et Catherine pouffa de rire à ses côtés, ils échangèrent un regard complice. “Non plus sérieusement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.” 

“Tu sais, il peut être vraiment impressionnant.” soupira Yann se remémorant les colères de son ancien amant. Il pouvait être vraiment mauvais quand il était en colère. Et il savait, sans le moindre doute, qu'il sera furieux de voir Yann avec quelqu'un. 

“Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'occuperai de lui.” Martin lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et il lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. “Et puis..”, il se pencha vers lui, “c'est pour ça qu'on a fait tout ça non? Alors autant finir en beauté.”

Il s'éloigna de la pièce, l'air bien trop sûr de lui et Cathy le regarda partir d'un air appréciateur. 

“Si tu ne t'arranges pas pour que vous soyez réellement un couple, à la fin de ses vacances, tu es encore plus idiot que je le croyais. Et t'étais haut dans mon classement des idiots du village.”

“Laisse-moi deviner, je suis le seul dans ton classement?” répliqua Yann, acerbe. 

“Nan, il y a Benjamin mon ex, aussi.”

“Celui qui pensait que la Terre s'arrêterait de tourner en 2012?” 

“Il était tellement idiot.” soupira Catherine, presque attendrie. “Mais lui au moins aurait couché avec Martin.”

“Tout le monde a couché avec Martin, c'est bien le problème, figure-toi.” 

“Bah pas toi apparemment. Et je pense que c'est aussi ça le problème. On a tous un passé, le tien vient même te rendre visite ce soir. Je pense pas que tu devrais lui en tenir rigueur. C'est pas comme ça que vous allez avancer.”

“Cathy...” Yann agrippa le bord de l'évier, délaissant sa tâche quelques secondes pour se retourner vers sa sœur.   
“Ne dis rien ce soir, d'accord? Je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça et je sais que c'est une idée idiote mais.. je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.. Juste.. laisse-moi faire. S'il te plait?”

“Attends, tu penses que je veux faire foirer ça? Mais avec tes talents d'acteur, je vais passer la meilleure soirée de ma vie. J'attends que ça. Martin sera mieux que toi évidemment, bien qu'il ne doit pas être très difficile de jouer la comédie.” Elle lui lança un sourire entendu et il détourna le regard, rougissant. 

“C'est bien ce que je disais, la soirée la plus drôle depuis Noël 96 quand Mamie a appris l'indidélité de Papy entre le fromage et le dessert. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'une bûche de Noël avait un tel taux de pénétration dans l'air. C'était remarquable. Maman a mis deux semaines à enlever la tâche du papier peint. Tâche de viser moins haut ce soir.” 

Le torchon qu'il tenait dans les mains manqua de peu la silhouette de sa soeur qui quittait la cuisine en riant; 

 

19 heures 

Yann essuya ses paumes moites sur l'arrière de son jean. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la table ornée de rouge et de jaune nerveusement. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il allait passer le réveillon avec son ex compagnon. Il ressentit une nouvelle pointe de colère à cette pensée, à l'idée qu'il revienne le narguer ici. Il savait que sa famille ne pensait pas à mal mais il leur en voulait. Son regard glissa sur Martin qui se tenait nonchalamment à sa droite. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement stressé mais Yann le connaissait bien mieux que ça. Il voyait la raideur de son dos, les doigts qui faisaient tourner sa cigarette entre son pouce et son index comme il le faisait avec son stylo pendant les émissions, le frémissement de sa jambe.. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'il connaissait chacun de ses tics par coeur alors qu'il aurait été incapable de nommer ceux de Val ou Hugo, les plus marquants mis à part. 

Sa soeur semblait prête à passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie et le ressentiment de Yann refit surface. Il avait oublié à quel point elle appréciait Frédéric et comme elle lui avait reproché leur rupture. Le gravier se mit à crisser dans l'allée, légèrement étouffé par la neige. Ils arrivaient. 

Yann grimaça alors que sa mère et Cathy se précipitaient vers l'entrée. Bientôt des éclats de voix retentirent et il se retrouva à serrer le dossier de sa chaise, tentant de trouver du courage dans l'éclat doré des guirlandes qui décoraient la table. 

“A te voir aussi tendu, on pourrait presque croire que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui..” fit remarquer Martin d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais que faisait mentir une légère tension. Yann le regarda, stupéfait. 

“C'est bien la dernière chose qui risque d'arriver. Pas après...” avoir passé autant de nuits près de toi. Pensa-t-il amèrement. “Tout ce qui s'est passé.” Il sursauta alors que le jeune homme fit un pas brusque en sa direction, s'arrêtant si près de lui, que leurs torses se touchèrent presque. 

“Après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre rupture.. ou cette semaine?” Le poivre et sel frémit avec la sensation d'avoir été mis à nu sans s'en être rendu compte. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Martin avait pu ressentir l'ambiguïté de leur relation, mais pourtant à le voir aussi près, pour la première fois il se demanda s'il était vraiment le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Les paroles que Vincent lui avait glissées avant son départ lui revinrent en mémoire :   
“Je pense qui tu devrais te demander pourquoi il a accepté.” 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour finalement poser la question mais la referma malgré lui devant l'expression étrange sur le visage de l'autre. Sans y réfléchir, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent doucement. Les yeux de Yann papillonnèrent jusqu'à se fermer et il cessa de réfléchir pour saisir l'impulsion du moment. 

Leurs lèvres allaient se frôler quand un raclement de gorge sonore les fit sursauter violemment. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du son et Yann se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le regard froid de Frédéric les dévisageant. Il sentit son sang se glacer devant l'hostilité qu'il percevait dans le visage austère de son ancien amant. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser Martin mais ce dernier glissa fermement son bras autour de sa taille et fit face aux nouveaux venus, son sourire de présentateur sur les lèvres. Le poivre et sel s'émerveilla de son naturel comme il l'avait fait lors de sa première émission en solo, il jouait le jeu à merveille. Néanmoins il le connaissait suffisamment pour voir que les yeux verts de Martin scrutaient avec attention chaque détail de l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie.   
Il essaya de le voir à travers ses yeux; s'attardant sur la mâchoire carrée, les pommettes hautes et saillantes, le regard sombre et dur. Il est toujours étonnant de revoir les autres longtemps après les avoir aimés, quand les petits imperfections ne sont plus portées aux nues mais semblent soudain si disgracieuses qu'on ne peut plus les occulter. Physiques ou morales. Les voir vraiment pour la première fois. Il se demanda ce que son ami en pensait. Il ne lui montra pas. 

Sa voix lui sembla ténue alors qu'il salua leurs invités, la main de Martin immobile mais rassurante au creux de ses reins. Frédéric leur serra la main brièvement, glacial, puis s'éloigna d'eux tandis que son compagnon babilla gaiement, tentant probablement d'atténuer la tension ambiante. Cathy et le reste de la famille arriva avec les premiers plats et boissons et il s'empressa d'aller les aider, trop heureux de s'échapper, comme à chaque fois.

Martin fut parfait, s'engageant sans effort dans les présentations d'usage. Yann chercha Frédéric du regard à son retour dans la pièce et le trouva non loin de la cheminée, en retrait. Il fixait le jeune journaliste fixement, une expression étrange sur le visage. L'ombre lui mangeait la moitié du visage, le rajeunissant de plusieurs années, quand les choses entre eux n'étaient pas encore chargées de non-dits et de regrets. Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent et il fut saisi par la colère sourde qui passa entre eux. L'autre homme le regardait exactement de la même manière qu'il ne l'avait fait des années plus tôt, quand Yann avait tout arrêté. Il détourna la tête, honteux, comme s'il avait été pris en faute à nouveau. Soudain une chevelure brune vint lui cacher la vue et Martin le tira doucement à lui, comme s'il avait senti son désarroi. Il se laissa guider vers la table qui ornait le milieu du salon pour prendre sa place, son faux-amant à ses côtés. 

“Il ressemble à Laurent avec des cheveux. T'es sûr que c'est pas lui avec une perruque?” lui souffla le jeune homme à l'oreille alors qu'ils s'essayaient. 

Un rire étranglé s'échappa de la gorge du plus vieux, et les yeux verts brillèrent en réponse. Yann sentit le noeud dans son estomac se dénouer légèrement pour la première fois de la journée. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il redoutait cette soirée, au point que son corps entier s'était tendu comme un arc. 

“Crois-moi” répondit-il, le souffle court en regardant Frédéric s'approcher d'eux avec une lenteur orageuse, “Il est pas là pour parler audience et reportages.”

“Oh je te crois. Si j'étais toi, j'éloignerais toutes parties de mon corps quand il aura une fourchette ou un couteau dans la main.” répliqua le reporter, portant le verre à ses lèvres que venait de lui servir la mère de Yann. Mais t'inquiète pas, je te protègerai.” Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et Yann leva les yeux au ciel, secrètement attendri, alors que le reste de la famille prenait place à table, prête à commencer le repas. 

“Mais quand même, je vais envoyer un message à Laurent, pour être sûr qu'il est pas venu faire un tour incognito en perruque.” lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, déclenchant à l'occasion un regard noir qui vint se fixer sur eux par dessus la table. Yann déglutit péniblement, ne sachant pas ce qui le troublait le plus entre l'air agressif de son ancien compagnon ou le souffle de Martin au creux de son oreille. En fixant la bougie au centre de la table, il se dit qu'il détestait vraiment les réveillons. 

 

A suivre


End file.
